Time After Time
by winglessfairy25
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles about Gakuen Alice. Chapter 31: My Whole World. "Watch where you're going baka!" "Don't call me baka, you jerk!" This was going to be one long year...
1. Him and Her: Your Guardian Angel

**Time After Time**

_This fic is a series of one-shots concerning the life of our GA students and teachers as well. Some might be AU and a bit AU-ish. Some maybe a bit drabble-ish and some may be song fics. Read if you want. I won't force you to. _

**Author:** winglessfairy25 - Erinn  
**Anime:** Gakuen Alice  
**Rating:** K +(Rated just to be safe)  
**Status:** Tentative one shot – In Progress  
**Spoilers:** None, I guess.  
**Pairings: **Mostly Natsumikan. Maybe some Rukaru. Depends on my mood.

**Author's Notes:** Hi guys. I just want to take a break from all the things that have been happening in my life this summer. Maybe I'll use this as a writing exercise. I dunno. Flames, ConCrit and reviews are gladly accepted!

**Disclaimer:** I simply **do not** own Gakuen Alice. They are the great work of our dear Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. If I do own it, I wouldn't be here writing err… typing _**fan**_ fiction now, would I? I also **do not** own some random songs that might pop out somewhere.

"Text here" – Conversations

'_Text here'_ – Thoughts

(Text here) – Me Talking

Warning: Kind of Natsume-centric – song fic. Expect OOC-ness.

**Time After Time**  
Your Guardian Angel

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Every time I see that stupid smile of yours, I can't help but smile inwardly. There is really someone that can touch the great Black Cat of the Academy, me, Natsume Hyuuga. There really is someone that can reach my heart and break the cold ice barrier that has enclosed it through the years.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I don't care how many missions I take just to protect you from Persona and the academy itself. He knows that I love you very much. That's why I won't die on you. I won't die on you because I don't want to see you cry, baka.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Talking to you soothes me whenever I'm by myself. I always thought I was on my own. You made me realize something. I was never alone. Your irritating voice that keeps me intact. Your beaming smile that I just adore. And your whole personality that made you who you are. The very person I fell in love with, and the person who I will keep on loving.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I don't care if I ever die protecting you. You are one of the most important persons to me and I just want to save you. I want to save you from all of them. I want to protect you from this cruel world. I hope you understand my cold and rude attitude towards you and everyone else. Because I just want to protect those I love.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,   
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

It doesn't trouble me if you don't return my feelings. Love can be one-sided at times. I just want you to be happy and to be the way you are; always cheerful, ready to lend a helping hand. And that's what I like about you. Just remember than I'm here for you. And will always be.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I'm willing to give my all to you, just so you could stay yourself. Don't' ever change. I don't car if they call me a murderer or any other term for as long as I'm protecting the girl I love. I too can dream and I dream about having a simple life with you by my side.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

And this I promise you. I won't ever die on you. And I'll always be here, to protect you and love you all my life. You're the fire and angel of my life, Mikan.

* * *

A/N: I accept FLAMES (even though it's only Natsume's job), Constructive Criticisms and just plain reviews. I know that this one-shot sucks and is cheesy and sappy. I just can't get the idea out of my head. Just bear with me. I got the idea when I was in the FMA fandom, saying to myself "Has any one done something like making a series of one shots with themes in the GA fandom?" Then it just hit me. I'm sorry if Natsume's really OOC in this. Don't say I didn't warn you. Thank you very much for reading.! Ja-ne.!

Erinn


	2. Him and Her: True Colors

**Time After Time**

_This fic is a series of one-shots concerning the life of our GA students and teachers as well. Some might be AU and a bit AU-ish. Some maybe a bit drabble-ish and some may be song fics. Read if you want. I won't force you to. _

_**I dedicate this chapter to **__**russianpopprincess**__**. Don't worry. I'm always here for you.**_

**Author:** winglessfairy25 - Erinn  
**Anime:** Gakuen Alice  
**Rating:** K +(Rated just to be safe)  
**Status:** In Progress  
**Spoilers:** None, I guess.  
**Pairings: **Mostly Natsumikan. Maybe some Rukaru. Depends on my mood.

**Author's Notes:** I just want to write something so I won't bore myself here. My best friend ditched me. We were supposed to meet to have a nice chat but he didn't show. I just need to write something.

**Disclaimer:** I simply **do not** own Gakuen Alice. They are the great work of our dear Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. If I do own it, I wouldn't be here writing err… typing _**fan**_ fiction now, would I? I also **do not** own some random songs that might pop out somewhere.

"Text here" – Conversations

'_Text here'_ – Thoughts

(Text here) – Me Talking

Warning: Kind of Mikan-centric. Song fic. Expect OOC-ness… This may be a companion piece to 'Your Guardian Angel'

**Time After Time**

True Colors

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

Someday, I want to see that smile of yours - genuine and true. I hope I can be the light that can disperse that darkness in you. I want to ease you of your pain and burdens, to show that the world is not perfect but still beautiful.

_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

But I know who and what you truly are. And that's why I smile for you. I can see all there is beneath that cold façade of yours. I long that there comes a day that you can be just yourself - just your cheerful and plain self. Because I know that there's more to those cold eyes.

_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there  
_

When the world turns away from you, don't worry because I'll always be here for you. Do not be afraid to show who you really are. I'll accept you for who you are. Let's forget our past and look forward to the future. I want to see your beaming smile.

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

I just want you to be yourself. I want to be the light inside of you. You are not that arrogant person they accuse you of because I can see right through you. You're just a normal person like all of us, a normal person with feelings and emotions.

_If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

Just remember that I'm here for you, always. They may leave you, but I won't. I never will…

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

I'll wait for that day. I'll wait for the day when you'll show your true colors. I'll patiently wait for it. I'll wait for it and that's the reason I love you, Natsume.

* * *

A/N: I finished this in less than 15 minutes! I got this in my head after writing the first chapter.

Review Responses:

Arahi Sakura (professional): Thanks for the review! I'll try to update faster.. XD

russianpopprincess: I'm dedicating this chapter to you! I hope you like it, senpai. Thanks for dropping by. I'll chat with ya later.

KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN: Thank you so much. This chapter is how I pictured Mikan's feelings towards Natsume. I hope you like it!

Ja-ne!

Erinn


	3. Best Friends: Dreaming of You

**Time After Time**

_This fic is a series of one-shots concerning the life of our GA students and teachers as well. Some might be AU and a bit AU-ish. Some maybe a bit drabble-ish and some may be song fics. Read if you want. I won't force you to. _

_**This chapter is for DeStInEdPaTh**_

_I hope you like it. I really tried my best here._

**Author:** winglessfairy25 - Erinn  
**Anime:** Gakuen Alice  
**Rating:** K +(Rated just to be safe)  
**Status:** In Progress  
**Spoilers:** None, I guess. We all know that Hotaru loves blackmailing Ruka.

**Pairings: **Mostly Natsumikan. Maybe some Rukaru. Depends on my mood. Some are just cracked-up!

**Author's Notes:** My best friend made it up to me. He met me at around 4 in the afternoon. lol Ate least he made it up to me… hehe

**Disclaimer:** I simply **do not** own Gakuen Alice. They are the great work of our dear Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. If I do own it, I wouldn't be here writing err… typing _**fan**_ fiction now, would I? I also **do not** own some random songs that might pop out somewhere.

"Text here" – Conversations

'_Text here'_ – Thoughts

(Text here) – Me Talking

Note: They're now both in middle school. This is a Rukaru fic with hints of Natsumikan. You get the point.

**Time After Time**

Dreaming of You

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too_

He turned and tossed in his sleep. Ruka Nogi can't bring himself to sleep. He got up and took a bottle of milk for him to drink. He went out of his dorm room and headed straight for the roof. When our young alice wielder got there, he found his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga, sitting and looking up to the heavens.

Natsume must have felt his presence and asked him.

"Can't sleep?" Ruka just nodded and went over Natsume and sat beside him.

"How about you, Natsume? What are you doing here?" Ruka asked, glancing at Natsume.

"Can't sleep either." He said, returning his gaze to the stars. Silence enveloped the atmosphere of the two boys.

"Thinking of Mikan?" our steel blue eyed lad asked, his look never leaving the stars.

"What? Why would I think of that idiot?" Natsume answered.

"Don't try to hide it Natsume. Just take care of her." Ruka said, still looking at the stars.

"Hn. And what about you? You're thinking of Imai." Natsume retaliated, his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"Huh? Wh-why would I b-be thi-thinking of I-Imai? Ruka answered, stuttering.

"Tch. Just admit it Ruka. You like her. I better get going. Good luck with her, Ruka." Our fire wielder said his smirk still etched on his face. Silence remained after Natsume left. Ruka just pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his arms around them. He gazed up at the stars. _'Hotaru Imai.'_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Ruka went back to his room and got on his bed. He tried to sleep but he just could not.

'_What the. I couldn't sleep. Maybe Natsume's right. Maybe I do like Hotaru.'_

'_Who am I kidding? Who would like someone like her? She's cold-hearted. And she's always blackmailing me. And she's so emotionless. And she's always taking photos of me. And she's kind of cute. And Imai's strong too. And she is kind of pretty…'_

'_Whatever. Who would want someone like her?'_

'_You would.'_ A little voice in his head said.

'_I don't like her!'_

'_Yes you do.'_

'_No I don't.'_

"_Okay. Fine. You don't like her because you love her.'_

'_Maybe I do love Hotaru Imai.'_ That was his last thought as he drifted off to peaceful sleeping, Hotaru Imai appearing in her dreams.

_Wonder if you ever see me and I  
Wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside,  
Would you even care?_

It was another day in the life of Hotaru Imai. She was sitting quietly in the classroom, repairing his latest invention. She was alone in the classroom as her thoughts drifted off to a certain blue-eyed lad.

'_It's kind of hard to hide my emotions for him with this mask that I always put on.'_

'_Damn. Why do I have to like him, of all people? I hope my eyes won't betray me when he's near. Damn. Why does it have to be Nogi?'_ She was snapped out of her trance when the door to the classroom opened and someone stepped into the room.

'_Looks like someone's already here. Wonder who it is?'_ Ruka Nogi thought as he entered the room. His blue orbs scanned the room and his eyes landed on Hotaru Imai, sitting quietly in the third row of the classroom, repairing her invention.

_I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
To take the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do_

'_Damn. Why does it have to be her?'_ he thought while stroking his usagi. Hotaru just glanced at him and went back to her work.

Ruka took a deep breath. "Ohayo gozaimasu." He greeted Hotaru as he made his way to the back row. Hotaru just nodded as she was 'busy' with her thoughts err… invention.

Ruka just sat at his usual seat while stroking his usagi.

'_Why can't I just got up to her and blurt out my feelings to her. That sounds like a plan to me.' _He thought his gaze affixed on our lass' back.

Hotaru felt like Ruka's stare was boring a hole to her back. She looked back and caught a glimpse of Ruka's stare at her. Ruka quickly looked down at his usagi.

'_Why in hell is he staring at me like that? Does he know? Shit if he does. I guess he doesn't know a thing. Though if he does, I hope he'll just shrug it away.'_ She sighed as she sidetracked herself with her invention.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Their classes started and ended quickly.

'_Time for my daily blackmailing.'_ Hotaru Imai thought as she got out of the room, waiting for a certain someone to come out.

"Nogi." She said as she eyed the lad before her. She just held up a few pictures of Ruka playing with Piyo. She got to her duck scooter and ran for it. She knew that Ruka will eventually catch up with her. She doesn't care for as along as she gets what she wants and at the same time, got to spend another day with Ruka. Hitting two birds with one stone, as they say.

_Sweetheart  
I can't stop thinking of you  
How I need you  
My love, how I miss you_

Hotaru stopped under a certain Sakura Tree to take her rest (even if she doesn't need one)

"What do you want now, Imai?" Ruka asked as he caught up with Hotaru riding a rhino,

"Nothing much. How about 250 rabbits for each picture?" Hotaru asked, still under the Sakura Tree. Ruka can't take it anymore. He's about to explode.

"You know, Imai, I can't take this anymore. I don't even know why you're always picking on me when it comes to blackmailing! I don't even know your reason." Ruka stated, irritation and annoyance hinted in his voice. Hotaru was quite taken aback by Ruka's words. She didn't know what to say.

"I-uh-I…" For the first time ever, Hotaru Imai doesn't know what to say.

"That's it! You don't even know how I feel about you and you keep on blackmailing me and making me do things that are embarrassing, making me pay with my allowance and I put up with it because…" Ruka stopped his ranting when he noticed that he was going to spill the beans on his secret.

"You are just one cruel, cold-hearted and emotionless human being!" He snapped, catching his breath and looking at Hotaru. Right there and then, he noticed her eyes. Her eyes were giving away everything she had. Sadness, pain, hurt, guilt and sorrow were visible in her violet pools. _'What have I done?'_

Hotaru turned to leave but before she could even take a step, she felt someone hugging her from behind.

"Gomenasai. Gomen, Hotaru, gomen." These soothing words were now what she heard in her ears, coming from the love of her life.

"Gomenasai. I'm so sorry, Hotaru. I'm such an idiot." Ruka continued whispering in Hotaru's ears.

"I'm such an idiot for not telling you earlier. I love you, Hotaru." He managed to whisper in her ears. She pulled away from his hug and turned around to face Ruka. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed in his chest.

A muffled "Baka. I love you too." Was what he heard. They just stood there in silence; with Ruka's arms around Hotaru's waist and Hotaru's arms were wrapped around his neck. Hotaru looked up to meet Ruka's face just inches away from hers. Ruka lifted her chin and kissed her with all the love, longing and passion he had for the inventor. Our violet-orbed lass returned the kiss, pouring her whole heart and soul into it. It was a gentle, soft and chaste kiss. When the need for air was needed, they both pulled away, tints of pink both visible on their cheeks. Ruka let his hand out and Hotaru clasped it tight with hers, and they walked ahead to the bright future that awaited them.

Little did they know that a certain Kuro-Neko was enjoying a movie that he was watching atop a Sakura Tree. It was about how his best friend confessed his love to an inventor.

"You did your share, Ruka. Now, I'll do mine." With that, he jumped off the tree and walked off, looking for a certain brunette.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too_

We now find Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi on top of the roof of the academy dorms. Hotaru was leaning her head on the shoulder of Ruka while gazing at the stars above them. It was a clear and cloudless night.

"Hotaru, why do you always blackmail me?" asked Ruka all of a sudden, looking at her girlfriend.

"Isn't it obvious, baka? To earn money, of course." She said with her ever-emotionless voice, her gaze not faltering on the stars. On the corner of her eye, she saw that a frown was now in place of the smile that was once on the face of Ruka.

"Baka. I was just kidding. First, it was 'bout money. Later, I just want to spend the day with you." She said her look now on her boyfriend beside her.

"That's good to hear." He said kissing the top of her head.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
Dreaming with you endlessly_

A tranquil stillness enveloped the lovers. Ruka got a hold of Hotaru's hand and he just squeezed it tight, not planning on letting it go. Hotaru just leaned her petite form on that of her boyfriend's. Both looked at each other, a soft and genuine smile both on their faces. They didn't know that a raven-haired boy and brunette were just on the other side of the roof, having their own 'moment'.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Notes: Thanks to everyone who read this! I guess this is the first time I have ever written fluff. I hope this is good enough to be called fluff. XD I don't know if this turned out good. I hope it did. By the way, as I've said, they are in middle school now. It's not that good to see a bunch of elementary school kids kissing under a tree. lol 

Review Responses:

Arahi Sakura - Yes, I did make the second chapter. I only post what is mine. But sadly, the songs and characters used are not mine. lol

DeStInEdPaTh - Thanks for the request! I hope you like this! I did my best in this!

'orange-ideas' – This is the Rukaru fic! I hope you like it!

KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN: Thanks for the review. I tried my best on that one. And the fic you requested is on its way soon. I'm trying to make it work. I hope you like this chapter too!

**_PS: I'm now accepting requests! Just give me the pairing and the details and prompts you want in the fic. It helps me update! Just send it in a review or PM/YM me. I don't mind._**

**Erinn**


	4. Academy Days: Jealous, much?

**Time After Time**

_This fic is a series of one-shots concerning the life of our GA students and teachers as well. Some might be AU and a bit AU-ish. Some maybe a bit drabble-ish and some may be song fics. Read if you want. I won't force you to. _

_**This chapter is for KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN**_

_I hope you like it. It's my first time writing a crack-pairing. I hope you are not disappointed in the ending. I just can't stop myself from including that. _

**Disclaimer:** I simply **do not** own Gakuen Alice. They are the great work of our dear Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. If I do own it, I wouldn't be here writing err… typing _**fan**_ fiction now, would I? I also **do not** own some random songs that might pop out somewhere.

**Author's Notes:** I hope you guys still read this one even though it's Mikan x Koko. I'm pretty sure you guys will like the ending in this one. Haha. Oh, btw, if you don't notice, I write these A/Ns before I even start with the story. Haha.

"Text here" – Conversations

'_Text here'_ – Thoughts

(Text here) – Me Talking

**Time After Time**

Jealous, much?

It was just a normal day for our Middle School students in the Academy.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Oh my… Are you serious?!"

"When did you find out?"

Well, normal would be an understatement and there is no such thing as normal in the academy. You get the point. Moving on, here we find a bunch of students talking about the latest news and gossip in the academy.

"OMG! Are you serious, Anna?" a blue-haired lass asked.

"Yes, I really am sure, Nonoko." The pink-haired girl answered.

"But how did you know?" Yuu chimed in.

"I saw them together, holding hands and all sweet." She answered with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I thought Mikan liked Natsume…" Yuu trailed off.

"Hi guys!" came the cheerful voice of Mikan.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!  
_

"Ne, Hotaru… What was that for?" Mikan said as Koko helped her stand up.

"Stop startling us like that, baka." She retaliated, her voice rendering no emotion at all.

"Okay, Hotaru." She said, as she sat down in their group of friends with Koko by her side, and still holding her hand. There was eerie and awkward silence after Mikan and Koko sat down. Their friends were just staring at them, more like gawking at the sight of the two.

"Ne, Mikan-chan…-" Yuu started but was cut off by Anna.

"So, it's true then." She stated, still looking at the two.

"What is?" Mikan said, quite confused and oblivious in what they are talking about.

"Oh. You mean this?" Koko stated, lifting their joined hands. They just nodded.

"Of course, it is!" Mikan answered all cheerful and happy.

"So the rumors are true, then." Nonoko said.

"Yup." Mikan answered.

"Mikan. Can I talk to you for a second, if it's okay with Koko." She said, glancing at the couple. Koko just nodded in response. We all know that he's not that much of a talker.

"I'll be right back, sweets!" Mikan said to Koko as she was dragged by Hotaru somewhere. Koko just smiled at her and was questioned by Anna, Yuu and Nonoko. He just sweat-dropped.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Hotaru dragged our Nullifier to a secluded place in the forest. A somewhat cold and tense atmosphere enveloped the two. Finally, Mikan spoke.

"Ne, Hotaru… What do you want to talk about?"

"Mikan, what's your plan?" Hotaru said, with her back still facing Mikan.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hotaru?" she retaliated with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't play dumb, Mikan. I know you don't like Koko." _'You love someone else.'_ She added as an after thought.

"I'm sorry Hotaru. But I have let go of him. My wait is not worth it. Then I realized that Koko was always right there. And that I was slowly falling for him. I have to go now. My sweet's waiting for me." She said as she hurriedly ran to the direction they came from.

"Baka." Hotaru mumbled under her breath. _'Just what are you planning, Mikan?'_

* * *

After a week or so, the whole academy was booming with the news that Mikan Sakura and Yome-Kokoro were together. Although some of their friends are suspicious about their relationship. Of course, a certain Black Cat knows of the latest news. How would he have known? It was easy, really. At first, he couldn't believe it but he kept his cool. Who would want Mikan Sakura? He asked himself. Then a little voice in his head was saying that he would. Hmmm.. Things are really interesting in the academy. 

That week developed into a couple of months. Around 2 months, per say. They just couldn't believe it was really happening. Even Hotaru Imai couldn't believe it. She knew Mikan was up to something. She just couldn't grasp what that is.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.

It was the supposedly third month anniversary of Mikan and Koko. They spent almost half of the day under the Sakura Tree, just sitting down with Mikan leaning her frame on Koko's, her head resting on his shoulder.

It was nearing dinner time now and they were about to go when they heard an all-to-familiar sound. They stood up, still hand-in-hand and were quite dazed when they heard the rustling of the leaves from the tree. There stood before them was the Academy's top hit man, the black cat, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Congratulations, you two." He stated kind of lowly, his bangs covering his mien.

"Hi, Natsume-kun!" Mikan jovially stated. Koko was reading Natsume's thoughts. Sure enough he did not like what he was reading. But at least, their plan was working really well.

The three of them just stood there, an awkward silence enveloping the atmosphere.

"I'll go first, Mikan. You and Natsume need to talk." Koko said with a hint of pleasure in his voice. Natsume grunted while Mikan nodded in response. Koko went ahead of them and was pulled behind a bush by non-other than Hotaru. _'Our plan is working well.' _Hotaru thought as Koko just nodded.

* * *

Mikan sat down underneath the tree and gestured for Natsume to sit down with her. Silence enveloped the two before Mikan spoke. 

"What do you think of me, Natsume?" she asked quietly, almost inaudible.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

"Psh. Typical of you. I'm fed up with your grunts, Natsume." With that, Mikan stood up and was about to run away when she felt Natsume's hand grip her arm.

"Let go, Natsume." She hissed with venom in her voice. They just stood there and Natsume spun her around, making her face him.

"I said let go of me, Natsume." She hissed once again. He tightened his grip even more.

"Natsume, you're hurting me!" she yelled, his grip loosening a bit but not enough for our nullifier to escape. She was still struggling in his grip. Tears were now threatening to flow from Mikan's chocolate orbs. Alas, Natsume pulled her in a warm embrace and the tears just flowed from her eyes, making Natsume's shirt a bit wet. Natsume just whispered soothing words in her ear, making her calm down. They stayed like hat for a good ten minutes before the sobs stopped.

Natsume lifted her head from his chest and gazed lovingly into her deep brown orbs. Slowly, he leaned in, closing the gap between them with a kiss. Mikan returned the kiss, her knees almost giving up. Her grip on his shirt tightened. When the need for air was needed, they broke the kiss, both panting heavily and tint of pink both creeping on their features.

"I think of you as the most beautiful and clumsy person in the world. I think of you as the most important girl in the world. And I think I'm in love with you." He finally stated his answer, his gaze locking with Mikan's. Mikan just smiled and laughed, planting a kiss on Natsume's cheek.

"Hotaru, Koko, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu! You guys can come out now." Mikan stated, gesturing for the gang to come out. Natsume was baffled and Mikan was just giggling. He had a puzzled expression on his face. Giggles and laughter erupted and Imai just smirked.

"The whole 'Koko and Mikan together thing' was just a plan to make you confess." Hotaru said calmly.

"It was just to make you jealous. You are a great actress, Mikan." Yuu added, adjusting his glasses.

"You were too stubborn and Mikan was tired of waiting." Nonoko stated, holding her laughter.

"The truth is Natsume, Koko and Anna were the ones going out." Ruka chimed in with Koko placing a hand over Anna's shoulders protectively.

"You mean…?" Natsume uttered with disbelief.

"Yes. I love you too, Natsume." Mikan said, placing her hand over his.

"Hn. Maybe now we should get Ruka here with Imai, right?" he asked with his famous smirk plastered on his face. The couple being talked about blushed.

"Come on, Natsume. I want some Howalon!" Mikan said, dragging him to Central Town.

"They're at it again." Said Koko. They just nodded in reply.

* * *

Notes: **I'm very sorry for my lack of updates.** I don't know what to put in this first and every time I write, my brothers come barging in and they bug me. While I was writing this, I was doing some vocalizations. (I quit the choir and my swimming training! ): 

Review Responses:

-KateDominiqueXalice- - Thanks for dropping by! I really appreciate your review.

'orange-ideas' – Your request is in the works now! Thanks for leaving a review.

-angelandsoul- - yay! You are using our shared account! Do you have any request? I hope you can log-in!

HunTResS ARasHi – Thank you very much! Even though you're not a GA fan, you took your time in reading this. Thanks!

KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN – I hope you really like this. I hope you're not disappointed in the NatsuMikan fluff in the end. I just can't help myself to write it!

_**Announcement: russianpopprincess cannot log-in to her account here in this site so her updates may be delayed. Please bear with her. Thank you.**_

**Erinn**


	5. Best Friends: Because You Live

**Time After Time**

_This fic is a series of one-shots concerning the life of our GA students and teachers as well. Some might be AU and a bit AU-ish. Some maybe a bit drabble-ish and some may be song fics. Read if you want. I won't force you to. _

_**This chapter is for 'orange-ideas'**_

_I hope you're pleased with this. I tried my best with this song!_

**Disclaimer:** I simply **do not** own Gakuen Alice. They are the great work of our dear Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. If I do own it, I wouldn't be here writing err… typing _**fan**_ fiction now, would I? I also **do not** own some random songs that might pop out somewhere.

**Author's Notes:** This is the request of 'orange-ideas'. I really hope you like it. It's a continuation from chapter number 3. Maybe you should first read chapter 3 but it's not necessary at all. .:giggles:. Please expect OOCness in the later parts! Sorry…

"Text here" – Conversations

'_Text here'_ – Thoughts

(Text here) – Me Talking

Note: They're in middle school now!

**Time After Time**

Because You Live

_**Natsume's POV**_

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I really know**_

I was staring blankly up the starry sky that night. It was peaceful and quite serene. Being the academy's black cat, I perceived that someone was approaching me. The presence of the person made me feel a bit contented. It was Ruka.

"Can't sleep?" I asked as he just nodded. Typical of Ruka.

"How about you, Natsume? What are you doing here?" he asked me as I looked at him.

"Can't sleep either." I said as I returned my look at the stars. It's quite a cold night. It was really silent between the two of us.

"Thinking of Mikan?" He asked me quite bluntly. I was taken aback a bit. It was so unlike Ruka to ask me something like that.

"What? Why would I think of that idiot?" I replied as coolly as I can.

"Don't try to hide it Natsume. Just take care of her." He said to me. I understood what he meant. In the first place, why would I like that polka-dotted panty girl?

"Hn. And what about you? You're thinking of Imai." I replied coolly and a smirk made its way to my face.

"Huh? Wh-why would I b-be thi-thinking of I-Imai?" he replied, stammering. Gotcha there, Ruka. You never stutter unless you're nervous. Why would you be at a time like this?

"Tch. Just admit it Ruka. You like her. I better get going. Good luck with her, Ruka." I replied in my calm demeanor as I got up, the smirk never leaving my face.

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**  
**_

As I was passing by the deserted corridors of the dorm building, I happened to pass by a certain 3-star room on my way to my special star room. I can tell that the lights were still on. _Little girl… Still awake at this hour. Pschh._ I continued the walk to my room, my thoughts going back to my conversation with Ruka. During the first few years that idiot has spent with us in the academy, I can still conceal my feelings for her from Ruka. Now that we are in middle school, I can't help it. Ruka's really noticing it. And he can't also hide his feelings for that blackmailer. _I'll say it to that idiot when Ruka tells Imai._

I got into my room and I sat up at my bed. I really can't stop thinking of her. Every time I close my eyes, her stupid smile would flash in my mind. I could almost hear faint sounds that resemble her giggles. In my sleep, that nullifier still plagues my mind. Stupid little girl! She's been keeping me awake! Dammit! _'That's because you love her ever since you first laid your eyes on her.'_ said a little voice in my head. Was that really it? Is it really love? She's been always there for me through the darkest times. That idiot's been the light in my darkness all these years. That little girl is the only one that melted the cold barrier of ice surrounding my heart. She's a really kind and generous girl. She's helpful even though she's clumsy and ditzy. That idiot. Do I really love her? Do I really love that baka, Mikan Sakura?

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if your killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**_

I still couldn't sleep. I really try to think of the past years I have spent with her. Maybe I really do love her. I'm not so sure myself. Of course, she's pretty, she's attractive, and she's improved a lot. It's like the only thing that changed in her is her IQ. _Why am I still thinking of her? 'Because you love her.' _Oh yeah. This little voice in my head says that I love that stupid girl. The next thing I know, I was drifting off to sleep, my thoughts still on Mikan.

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live**_

_**  
**_

I got up early in the morning. I did my daily routines and went out of the room. I didn't sleep well last night. Really, I didn't. That idiot is always in my dreams. She'll really pay. _'Why blame it on her? It's your mind, your dream.'_ That friggin' voice is irritating. What is it called again? Oh yeah, conscience. _Just shut up you freakin' piece of…__'Nuh-uh, Natsume. You're making yourself shut up.'_ I clenched my fists. There was like a battle in my mind, with my conscience, winning. You may have won the battle. But that war's not over yet.

I silently walked to the classroom. As I was walking down the hallways, I bumped into someone with a loud

_THUD!_

I was expecting that one. I was quite lost in her hazel eyes. It's like I've fallen deeply into those tantalizing orbs of hers.

"Uhhh.. Natsume.. Would you mind getting off me?" her voice shook me out of my trance. I looked down. We were in such an awkward situation, with me on top of her. As I noticed our positions, I saw a tinge of pink on her face. I smirked, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to creep on my face. I got off her and as a routinely activity…

"So, it's the classic polka-dots today, huh?" She got up and looked at me with an eyebrow quirked. As her mind absorbed my words, I was still smirking.

"Whaa- Natsume you pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at me. That was record time. Three seconds. Usually, it takes about 5 or 8 to make her realize. Hmmm. She's getting better.

"Hurry up, polka. We're gonna be late." I heard her mumble a few things about me being a pervert. Pschh. As if I mind it…

_**Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always**_

Classes were now over. A lot has really changed. I've been attending classes. I've been influenced too much by that baka. I looked around for Ruka. I caught a glimpse of him running after Imai. I'll just go to the Sakura Tree.

At the Sakura Tree, I was really enjoying this movie I was watching below me. "Stupid." I muttered under my breath. They didn't even notice me. Good.

"You did your share, Ruka. Now, I'll do mine." With that, I jumped off the tree and walked off, looking for a certain brunette.

I looked around the campus for that idiot. She's no where to be found. I even asked that Andou where she is. He just teased me. As if I'll be affected by it. Such an idiot. I went inside the dormitory building. She's not in her room either. Where is that idiot!? _'Keep your cool. You'll find her.'_ Yeah. For once, I really agree with this conscience of mine. I stumbled upon Ruka and Hotaru walking side by side approaching me. I smirked at Ruka and Imai just rolled her eyes.

"Looking for Mikan?" the blackmailer asked.

"Hn." I replied. I gave Ruka the knowing look which means 'yes'.

"I'll take that as a yes." Imai said calmly. I walked passed them and I heard Imai say

"She'll be at the Sakura Tree, waiting for you." Dammit! Why didn't I think of that?! I was there and then I left. Stupid.

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

My pace quickened as I neared the Sakura Tree. As I approached it, there was no one there. I just sat down at the base of the tree and closed my eyes, preparing myself mentally and emotionally, just in case she turns me down. I felt someone sitting beside me. It was that idiot, Mikan. Imai was right. She'd be here.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was just there, sitting by my side, saying nothing. Not even bothering or annoying me. Something's different. Something's wrong.

I nudged her a little and she smiled up at me; just a faint and forced smile. Something's really wrong. Suddenly, she leaned on me, her head resting on my shoulder. I stiffened on our body's contact. After a few seconds, it relaxed again. I glanced at her at the side of my eyes. Why didn't I notice?! She was sobbing silently as ever. What's wrong with her?! Dammit! Who or what made her cry like that?! I resisted the urge to hug her and hold her tight. I hesitated to touch her brown locks. I hesitated but I did. I stroked her hair lovingly. She looked up at me with a puzzled expression. I made her rest her head on my shoulder again. I didn't know what to do. The girl of my dreams is in my arms and I just let it stay like that?

I stopped stroking her hair and I slowly tilted her head to be in level with mine. I slowly leaned in. My heart was thumping and pounding. It was like a now or never situation. My heart was pounding as if it's gonna explode. My heart's racing. I closed the gap between us and softly planted a chaste kiss on her tender lips, savoring every second of it. My heart shattered into a million pieces. She doesn't feel the same way as I do. As I was to pull away, she returned and deepened the kiss. I was shocked and as I recovered, I cupped her cheeks with my hands. We pulled away at the same time, both panting heavily. I was the first one to recover.

"I love you, Mikan." I said to her softly, my crimson eyes gazing into her chocolate pools lovingly.

"I love you too, Natsume." She said as she looked at me. That was something I was longing for and dreaming of for a very long time now. I clasped my hands tight with hers and we got up, walking towards the dormitory buildings. I know live because of her…

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive**_

**  
**

That's what happened this day and now; I'm here at the rooftop of the dormitory building with the girl I love. I hold her protectively and I bury my head in her soft brown tresses. She holds my hand tighter, reminding me that she loves me and I nuzzle my head further on her head, my hold on her tighter. I'll always love this stupid baka. And she's _**my**_ baka and no one else's. I live now, because she lives…

_**Because you live, I live, I live**_

Little did our love birds know that their best friends were on the other side of the dormitory roof top, having their own 'moment'. Let's just leave it to them to find out, ne?

* * *

Notes: That was… done in one sitting! Yay! Haha I really like this piece. I don't know. It turned out to be longer and better than I had planned. lol **Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! Please continue to send your requests! **_To tell the truth, I'm kind of disappointed that it only reached like less than 20 reviews with almost 600 hits. Reviews are special for the author. They give the author the will and urge to write. They mean a lot to us writers… _.:emo:. 

Review Responses:

KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN - I'll be sure to write more. I'm kind of concentrating more on this fic than the other one. It's just soo fun to write these requests! Thanks for the review. I now have a few ideas for the next chapters if requests are not made!

Arahi Sakura - I'm sorry. I over looked the reviews page! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I think it really turned out well.

'orange-ideas' – I hope you like this! This is for you. I really like how this turned out. Thanks for requesting, reading and hopefully, reviewing!

-KateDominiqueXalice- - Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter!

(anon.) michelle – Thanks for leaving a review! I really appreciate it!

(anon.) ayen – finally! Someone requested a Misaki/Tsubasa fic! I've been itching to write one! I'll definitely write that one. Thanks for the review!

_**Announcement: russianpopprincess cannot log-in to her account here in this site so her updates may be delayed. Please bear with her. Thank you.**_

**Erinn**

_5.21.07 10:10 pm - I'm sorry. After I posted the first one, I deleted it cuz I didn't like the formatting. I hope this one's better…_


	6. Academy Days: Waltz

**Time ****After**** Time**

_This fic is a series of one-shots concerning the life of our GA students and teachers as well. Some might be AU and a bit AU-ish. Some maybe a bit drabble-ish and some may be song fics. Read if you want. I won't force you to._

_**This chapter is for ayen**_

_Here's your request. __A Tsubasa/Misaki fic.__ I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer:** I simply **do not** own Gakuen Alice and its characters. They are the great work of our dear Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. If I do own it, I wouldn't be here writing err… typing _**fan**_ fiction now, would I? I also **do not** own some random songs that might pop out somewhere.

**Author's Notes:** This is the request of ayen, an anonymous reviewer. I hope you guys like this! I've always wanted to write a Tsubasa/Misaki fic. Maybe hints of NatsuMikan will be here.

"Text here" – Conversations

_'Text here'_ – Thoughts

Note: This takes place at any point in the Anime. I dunno. lol Howalons are fluff-puffs!

**Time ****After**** Time**

Waltz

It was the month of February. The birds are chirping, the flowers have bloomed and it's very peaceful in the academy.

"Tsubasa!!!"

Or maybe not.

"Tsubasa! You come back here!" came the yell of Misaki Hirada from Central Town. She and Tsubasa were there for one of their monthly trips together. They could easily be mistaken for a couple. But we all know that they're not. Or are they?

Misaki ran after Tsubasa. She wanted Howalons but Tsubasa left her, walking to a café.

"Tsubasa! I was getting my howalons!" she said as she sat down across him. He ordered a latte and rested his chin on his palm with his elbows resting on the table. He was deep in thought, thinking about what he would give to a certain lass for Valentine's Day. It was just around the corner, after all. Misaki noticed the far-away look in her best friend's eyes. _'What is he thinking about? He's never been like this before.'_

"Look, Tsubasa! There's Mikan-chan." She said as she spotted Mikan who was waving at their way. Mikan approached them and flopped on the other chair at the table.

"Hello, Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said with a smile.

"Ooooohh. Howalons!" she squealed at the sight of howalons on the table.

"Would you want some, Mikan-chan?" Misaki asked her.

"If it's okay with you, Misaki-senpai!" she answered.

"Okay. I'll get you one. Stay here with Tsubasa." Mikan nodded. Misaki got up and headed for the howalon stand. As she left, Tsubasa's latte came.

"So, Tsubasa-senpai…" Mikan started "…What will you give Misaki-senpai for Valentine's Day?"

"Huh? What? What do you mean, Mi-chan?" he answered, taken aback by the young brunette's question, taking a sip from his drink. **(1)**

"You like her, senpai. Don't deny it! You like mphmphmfffffph…" she stated as Tsubasa covered her mouth, so muffled words came.

"Shhhh.. Not here, Mikan. Yeah. So, I do like her." He stated a small blush creeping on his face.

"Yay! So, why don't you tell her?" Mikan said quite bluntly.

"Well, it's not that easy, Mikan. I don't even know if she feels the same way as I do."

"Come on, senpai! She likes you too!" she said jovially, with sparkles all over her.

"Mi-chan! We're not sure about that!" Tsubasa scolded his kouhai.

"Mou… So, what will you give to her?" she asked again, this time a bit more persistent.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that yet…" he trailed off.

"Oh, okay." Mikan answered, quite convinced with Tsubasa's answer.

"How about you and that Hyuuga boy?" he asked Mikan, who was blushing madly. He just smirked at her.

"Senpai!!!" she yelled at him, so loud that even the other customers looked at them. They just sweat dropped.

"So, what about you and Natsume?" he asked again.

"Well, nothing, really." With that answer, Tsubasa had another dazed look in his orbs. Silence remained the two of them absorbed in their own thoughts. _'What if Misaki doesn't feel the same way as I do?' 'What if I'm just a best friend to her?' 'I don't want that.' 'What if…'_

"Mi-chan! You're howalons!" Misaki said as she sat down and offered the box to Mikan.

"Sorry it took me a bit longer. There was a long line and that's the last box." She said.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Misaki-senpai!" Mikan squealed as she opened the box.

"So, what did you two talk about?" she asked, her elbows propped on the table with her hands supporting her chin and head.

"Well, uhhhhh.. we talked uhhhhhhh.." Mikan said as she was cut off by Tsubasa.

"We were talking about what Natsume would give to Mikan!" _'That was close.'_

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan abruptly stood, gaining glances from the other customers again.

"Uhhh... I have to go now!" Mikan said as she ran off, waving at the confused pair.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Misaki asked no one in particular. Tsubasa just shrugged and took a sip of his latte.

**.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

The day went by with Misaki dragging Tsubasa through _almost all_ the shops in Central Town. It was really a drag for Tsubasa but he would endure it for as long as Misaki's happy.

On their way to the bus station, they passed by a new jewelry store. Misaki isn't really the type for jewelry but something caught her eye on the shop's window, almost asking her to buy that piece of jewelry. She can't take her eyes off of it.

"Oi, Misaki! What are you looking at?" Tsubasa said over his shoulder as he sensed that Misaki wasn't by his side anymore. He approached her and he saw what she was looking at. It was a black choker necklace with a ruby tear-shaped pendant with a little flower trapped inside. There were some diamond-like studs covering a part of the strap, forming wave-like shapes. It was really beautiful.

"Look, Tsubasa. It's beautiful." She said, glancing at him.

"Yeah, it is." _'But not as beautiful as you…'_ he added as an after thought. Misaki kept staring at the necklace.

Finally, she spoke. "Oh my… Look at the price. It's expensive! I can't afford that!" she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Come on, Tsubasa or we'll miss the bus." She said as she walked towards the stop.

Tsubasa couldn't help but smile. He found the perfect gift for her. _'I'll come back for that necklace.'_

* * *

Days passed by and it was already the 13th of February, a Friday. Tsubasa was in his bed, money sprawled on his bed.

"1745.. 1749.. 1780.99! Yes!" Tsubasa said as he recounted his money.

"Oh shit. The bus leaves in 10 minutes!" he cussed as he gathered his money and stuffed it in his black body bag, making his way to the door. He caught the bus just in the nick of time.

At Central Town:

"Oh. Hello sir and welcome to Roze's." said a woman over the counter. Tsubasa just gave a curt nod.

"How may I help you, sir? She asked politely as she approached Tsubasa.

"I'm looking for a black choker necklace." He said as he eyed the jewelries displayed inside the glass casing.

"Oh. Please follow me, sir. We have the chokers to this side of the store." She led Tsubasa to the farthest end of the store and took out a box from one of the glass casings. She then showed it to Tsubasa.

"Is this what you're looking for?" she asked as she handed it to Tsubasa. It was the necklace Misaki wanted.

"Yes. That's it, miss. Could you wrap it for me?"

"Of course. Just wait by the counter."

After a few minutes, Tsubasa paid for it and was about to leave when the lady said

"You're girl would absolutely love that necklace! You've been with her for how many months then?" Tsubasa was quite taken aback.

"I'm sorry miss but we're not even together, yet." He replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That necklace has been popular this season and that's the last piece. They say that the flower inside the tear-shaped ruby pendant is a Sakura flower. It's really pretty."

"Yes, I know. I better get going now. Thanks for all the help!" _'Just as beautiful as her__'_ he added as an after thought. With that, he went out of the shop and back to the station to wait for the bus.

**.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

The next day was full of festivities. It was the 14th of February, Valentine's Day. **(2) **The day of flowers, chocolates and love. What a wonderful day this is.

"Mi-chan. What if she doesn't like this?"

"Don't worry, senpai. I know she will"

"But Mikan! I don't know if I could do this."

"Just stay calm, senpai. Breathe."

"I am breathing, Mi-chan!"

"Alright. Alright. You're so nervous, senpai!"

"Mikan, I am not nervous!"

"Then what, senpai?"

"I am just… uhh… nervous?"

"There you said it!"

"Fine. I'm nervous. And I don't know why."

"Come on, senpai. We have the day for free because it's Valentine's Day! Cheer up! You won't mess anything. We've already planned this. Hotaru's in this too so everything's in place!"

"Okay but what if I get a loss for words? Or what if I break the necklace?"

"You're worrying too much, senpai!!!"

"Oh. And how about you with Natsume, huh?"

"Uhhh.. That's a different story!"

"Oh. I wonder what he's going to give to you…"

"Shut up, senpai! Now, let's go. We have to check if everything's in place!"

The two walked off in the direction of the forest, with Mikan singing a very happy and I dare may add, love song.

**.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

The sky was now painted with streaks of red, orange, yellow, pink and tinges of blue and violet. It was already dusk for the academy. Twilight.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I'm coming," said a voice from inside the room.

"Oh! Mikan-chan. What are you doing here at this hour?" Misaki asked after opening the door.

"Can I come in, senpai? I need to talk to you about something." The nullifier answered politely. Misaki led her inside the room and she sat at the edge of the bed, doing what Misaki did.

"What is it, Mikan?" asked Misaki as she settled down.

"Well, could I ask a favor, Misaki-senpai?"

"Yeah. Sure. Anything for you, dear."

"Well… Anything?"

"Yes. Anything as long as it doesn't include Math. I hate it."

"No, no!" Mikan said, frantically waving her hands in front of her. "It has nothing to do with any subject. Would you still help me?" she continued.

"Yes, of course. I am your senpai, am I not?" Misaki reassured the girl.

"Well, alright. Uhhh… Would you fit this dress for me?" Mikan asked, getting a dress from her bag.

"What dress? And why me?" Misaki answered.

"Well, because this is your size, senpai." _'I think… Oh Hotaru. I hope we picked the right dress.'_

Mikan got out the dress and it was very simple but elegant. It was a white tube dress that reached just above the knees with black floral and abstract patterns. It has a black sash for the waist. **(3) **Misaki eyed the dress and smiled. She liked the dress.

"That dress is wonderful, Mikan. Why would I try it and for what occasion?" asked Misaki, still not taking her eyes off the dress.

"Well, I uhhhh…," "Say that there's a party that the academy decided to put on for the students tonight, idiot." Hotaru said over her piece. They were still communicating. "The academy decided to put up a party for the middle school students since it is Valentine's Day and all. It was just announced some time ago." Mikan lied.

"And why did you bring me a dress?" Misaki pressed.

"Well, since you've been helping me a lot, I decided that I'd buy you a new dress. It's the least I could do, senpai." Mikan continued to lie. _'I'm sorry, senpai. But I can't let Tsubasa-senpai down. I'm sorry.'_

"That's so sweet of you, Mikan-chan! The dress is simply wonderful. Thank you so much!" Misaki pulled Mikan in a hug.

"Alright, senpai. Go to the bathroom and change. I'll wait here." After a few minutes, Misaki came out with the dress on her. It was a perfect fit for her.

"You look awesome senpai!" commented Mikan.

"I do? Thank you, Mikan-chan!" she twirled in front of the mirror and gazed at her reflection. Mikan was right. It was a perfect fit. She sat down in front of her dresser and got a brush. She brushed her hair. Mikan offered to style it for her and she took it up.

"Finished senpai! You look great! Now for the shoes…" Mikan trailed off after finishing Misaki's hair. It was a simple French twist that she secured with a jewel-studded barrette Hotaru gave her for Misaki.

"I think I have the pair, Mikan." Misaki rummaged through her closet and found what she was looking for. She got a pair of white sandals with straps. The heels were just about right. She put it on and stood up. Mikan looked her up and down. _'I can't wait to see Tsubasa-senpai's reaction. Misaki-senpai's gorgeous.'_

Mikan dragged Misaki out of the building and placed a blindfold on her.

"Mikan-chan, where are you taking me? And why am I blindfolded?" asked a very irate Misaki.

"Just follow me, senpai. I won't leave you. I'll guide you to where we're going."

"But why am I blindfolded, Mikan? We are going to a party after all. At least you'll have the decency to tell me."

"Fine. You're blindfolded because it's a secret."

"Mikan, you're making this all too hard. If you don't tell me, I'll use my alice." threatened Misaki as they were walking.

"I don't care, senpai. I'll nullify your alice if you use it." Mikan answered proudly.

_'I forgot. She has the nullifying alice. What am I to do now? Maybe I'll just see what this girl is up to. After all, this is Mikan.'_

A grinning Mikan and blindfolded Misaki stopped walking as they came upon a clearing in the forest. The place looked fantastic. Lamps hung from the trees surrounding the clearing. In the middle was a table covered with linen cloths and two well-designed chairs facing each other. On top of the table were scented candles for the candle-lit-dinner. It was very well-decorated. Different colored rose petals were scattered on the ground before them. Tsubasa was standing in the middle, holding a bouquet of red roses with baby's breath surrounding it, wearing a dark blue polo and black slacks. He approached the two and Mikan handed Misaki to Tsubasa. He held her hand in his. Mikan went to the forest. Tsubasa looked her over. She looks awesome. Mikan and Hotaru did a good job.

"Mikan? Mikan, where are you?" Misaki anxiously asked.

"Shhhh. Don't worry," whispered Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, is that you? Where are we?"

"Don't worry. I'm here."

They came to the middle beside the table and Tsubasa took off the blindfold. Misaki opened her eyes and squinted them, adjusting them to the lights. She looked around and her breath caught in her throat. The place really is breath-taking. Tsubasa smiled at her reaction. He handed out the bouquet.

"Tsubasa,.?" Was all the Misaki could say.

"Later, Misaki. We should eat first." He said as he pulled Misaki's chair. She sat down. Their dinner was served (courtesy of Koko, Anna and Nonoko) and after eating, there was awkward silence.

"I uhh." Both said at the same time.

"You go first, Misaki." Tsubasa urged.

"Ohh. Ah. What is all of this, Tsubasa?"

"It is Valentine's Day today, Misaki. This is how I'd show my appreciation for you."

"This is too much, Tsubasa. Just too much," _'Just too much for appreciation.'_

"This has been a pleasant evening, Tsubasa. I have to go now. Thank you for everything." With that, she stood up but was abruptly stopped by Tsubasa.

"Misaki. Wait. I… This. All of this.. This is to show how much I care for you, Misaki. How much I love you. I have loved you for so long. I don't even know the feeling of not loving you." He breathed. Misaki was frozen. Tsubasa loved her? No, Tsubasa loves her? This is all new…

She looked him in the eye and saw the intensity of his gaze. It's as if she would drown in those pools. She saw the emotions. She saw his sincerity. He really loved her.

Slowly, she approached Tsubasa and hugged him. Tsubasa, astonished, took a while to respond. He hugged her back. He pulled away much to Misaki's surprise.

"Turn around and close your eyes," he said to her. She did as she was told. Tsubasa got something from his pocket and took it out. It was the necklace. He put it on her and spun her around. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down. She was wearing the necklace she saw from the store. A blush crept on her face as she glanced at the smiling lad before her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Tsubasa!" Misaki said as she hugged Tsubasa yet again.

"Easy there, Misaki."

A slow love song played and enveloped the place.

"Would you honor me with this dance, milady?" he asked as he bowed before her.

"I would love to, young sir," she giggled and curtseyed. Tsubasa led her to the floor space and he placed his right hand on her waist with her left hand on his shoulder. Their free hands intertwined and a slow waltz came up. Their eyes locked and their faces leaned really close to each other. The gap closed in a very sweet kiss. **(4) ** Then Misaki pulled away and rested her head on Tsubasa's shoulder.

"I love you, Tsubasa," she murmured against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Misaki. Happy Valentine's day." He felt Misaki smile on his shoulder.

The two danced the night away, complete with a happy ending.

But of course, they were not the only ones who got their happy ending…

Resting atop the Sakura Tree, we find Natsume and Mikan.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kuro Neko," said Mikan as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Baka."

"Mou! Natsume. What do you have for me?" she said while pouting. _'Damn that p__o__ut of hers.'_

"This," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, 'Tsume-chan."

**_Owari _**

* * *

**(1) '**Mi-chan' is what Tsubasa calls Mikan in this fic.

**(2) **Valentine's Day here in my place is celebrated by giving a gift to the person you like/love unlike in other places where there is 'White Day'. In my place during Valentine's Day, boys give out their gifts to girls. So, don't be confused with the plot.

**(3) **I can't describe the dress properly since I don't even own a dress myself. (I don't have any. Not a single one on my person and my closet) If you want to know how the dress looks like, key in 'black and white tube top dress' in Google Images section and the first picture is the one. And also, I have no knowledge on sandals so, yeah.

**(4)**I don't know anything about kisses and such. I'm only 15. Sorry if it sucks.

**Author's Notes:** Kill me if you want. I deserve it, really. I started writing this last May 22, 2007 5:37:47 pm and finished it last Friday night. I'm deeply sorry. I'm taking up advanced classes and I'm still coping with my new schedule. School's been hectic. Very hectic. I'll try my best to update early next time.. I'm so sorry! I still accept requests. I may put a drabble next time so, if it's a drabble, it's short.

**Review Responses:**

forchan – thank you for the review and kind words!

Arahi Sakura – Gomenasai for the late chapter. I'll write a drabble first if no one makes a request. Then a songfic. But I'm not sure though. Thank you!

KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN – Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

Shiori's Notebook – Thank you! Your vid was great!

animegirl12 – hey there, buddy! Thank you for reviewing!

Jon – Thank you for the kind words! I really appreciate them.

Cherrie.Checkaz – I know it's cheesy but I'm not that good in writing. I'll try my best not to be repetitive. I'm actually out of ideas but nevertheless, thank you for the crit!

**Erinn**


	7. Academy Days: Lucky Charm

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes:**This is a drabble. Something that is short and quite straight to the point but still is meaningful. It has a theme for the whole fic/paragraph itself. I hope nobody complains with the length since it is a drabble. I'm not sure if the fandom is mature enough for this kind of writing but I'll give it a try. Enjoy!

**Drabble 001. ****Lucky Charm**

As the raging battle goes on, he has a lucky charm. A memento that he keeps on the depths of his heart for safe-keeping. A constant reminder that he has to fight and live on because someone awaits for his return. A memory of someone he protects. The thought of her precious smile makes him eager, eager to end all of this chaos. He sends a flame towards the car and it bursts into flames. He disappears in the haze of the trees smiling inwardly that he will be able to return home to his lucky charm.

* * *

Please drop a review. This is my first drabble

**Erinn **


	8. Academy Days: Leaving

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes: **This was kind of inspired by the last episode. Just inspired. This is something I made up after writing the previous chapter.

**Drabble 002. Leaving**

She hurried through the corridors, fearing that she might lose this battle. She skipped her exams, racing through the academy grounds. She reached her destination, panting and catching her breath. They smiled as she made it on time. Silently, she prayed that she will make it through this and be able to live on without her company. _'Hotaru!' _she chided and was responded with a _'BAKA!'_ Tears were forming in her hazel orbs, threatening to flow. She couldn't help it much longer and she cried with silent sobs. She approached the weeping girl, hugging her tightly. _'Baka,'_ she whispered _'I'm not going anywhere without you.' _

* * *

My second drabble. Just in the mood to write something. I guess it doesn't make any sense, huh? I need some constructive criticism. Flames accepted!

Erinn


	9. Acdemy Days: Winds

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes:** I did this while in Filipino Class. We were assigned to discuss something about the topic of this chapter and the conversation led to telling tales on the subject matter. I got out my journal/spare notebook and wrote a drabble/slash/short one-shot. Personally, I don't know what it's called. Oh well. Enjoy!

**Drabble 003. Winds**

As she walked through the park, she spotted a bench and sat down, looking at the sky above. She noticed the kites flying and children holding them. She smiled and gazed up, looking at the diamond-shaped kite. He saw her smile and followed her eyes. He smirked and got up from his position. Smiling inwardly, he got 2 twigs, some leaf stems and his handkerchief. With a plan in mind, he started working. Looking over his work, he then proceeded and sat beside her. Feeling someone take a seat, she looked and smiled at him. He took out something from his back and presented it to her. She smiled knowingly. She dragged him to the field and gazed above. Yep, kites are lovely.

* * *

Something I made during Filipino class since our substitute left us for a while. I seriously need some Constructive Criticism. I know this sucks but the next ones will get better, I promise. This chapter is for Shiori's Notebook and KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN for their continuous support. 

Erinn


	10. Life with You: Heavenly Stitching Moment

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes: **Done during Filipino class last week since our substitute left us for a long time, almost the whole period so I did my project for a subject and got inspired to write this. Enjoy!

**Drabble 004. Heavenly Stitching Moment**

She sat down on the sofa by the fireplace, legs tucked under her. She looked at the table next to her and took the piece she's been working on. She smiled. It will only take a few stitches to finish it. _'What are you doing?'_ she heard him ask. _'Nothing that might interest you,'_ she answered truthfully. _'Just came home?'_ she inquired after a while. _'Yes, work's been hard.'_ She got up and went to the kitchen, not saying another word fully knowing he understands. He was about to follow her when something caught his eye. He opened the piece and looked at it. He grinned widely and chuckled. He folded it again and laid it on the table. He proceeded to the kitchen and called his wife's name. The piece of cloth read, _I love you, __Natsume_.

* * *

Notes: I did this after doing the last one. The drabbles up to 14 or so are quite fun and sweet to read but I'm not sure how drabble 15 is going to turn out. My school life is getting the best of me and my advanced classes are too much pressure for me so it might turn out to be angst-y. Just warning you guys. haha. Thanks again for your reviews! Feedback is always welcomed. 

Erinn


	11. Academy Days: Breathe

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

** Author's Notes:** I don't really like this chapter but it was inspired by the results of my Chemistry Exam so, yeah. I made a whole lot of changes in this one from the original one.

**Drabble 005. Breath**

She watched as the teacher walked to their row, handing out the previous days' exams. She prayed silently as the teacher handed out Yuu's paper, neatly folded. She hoped, just hoped that she would pass so she won't take the re-take. She crossed her fingers and waited with waited breath. Narumi-sensei approached her seat and bent down to her eye-level, a sad expression on his face. She was on the verge of tears. Chuckling, he handed the paper to her and she opened it, eyes widening in surprise. She looked at him and he nodded and skipped to the next person. She quietly laughed at her expense and beamed a smile that could melt anyone's heart. Stealing a glance at her, he released a breath he never knew he was holding. Seeing her smile and happy made his day a whole lot better.

* * *

Notes: This was supposed to be entitled 'Dreaded Day' but I guess that would give it away. Actually, Narumi was supposed to say something but until the last minute, I took it out and started from scratch there. I was supposed to post this the other night but I couldn't find my journal (a green binder with the words 'Coffee Addict' on the cover) and found it inside my bag at around 2300 hours. I apologize for the delay. Review? Feed back is always welcomed.

Erinn


	12. Academy Days: Every Night

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes:** I feel all sad in this drabble, really.

**Drabble 006. Every N****ight**

She felt like crying. He was at it again. One of his missions. Was it for power? To harness his alice? She's still confused about it. He would return safely but never unharmed. She would always tend to his wounds and hold him safely in her arms. She would whisper calm and soothing things to assure him that everything's going to be fine, silently crying. He would stir in his sleep, mumbling curses here and there. She would shush him and tell him that she's there. He would look up at her, half-awake and touch the side of her face with his calloused hands. It would rest there for a lingering moment and it would slowly limp to its former place. She would heave a sigh and run her hand through his hair. Unconsciously, she'd fall asleep with him on her arms. She would wake up in her room, a new day beginning. It was always like that between the two of them. She's not tired of it though it pains her to see him like that. She might scold him and yell at him for getting hurt but through and through, she understands. Through and through, she's there to support him because she loves him that much.

* * *

Notes: I made this while sitting on the school grounds during lunch. It;s quite sad but still. haha. Thanks for the feedback!

**Mitzi**– It's alright, really. I suggest that you make a FFN account so I can talk to you properly. Enjoy reading! BTW, I was trying to e-mail you using the e-mail add you provided but it always fails.

**Erinn**


	13. Life with You: News

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes:** This drabble I'm presenting to you is really drabble 011 but I have a few tricks up my sleeve so I interchanged drabbles 011 and 007. It's cute.

**Drabble 007. News**

She closed the door behind her and sighed, looking side-ways. Good. He was not here – yet. She took a seat and waited. Oh God, how was he going to take this news? Sure, this is what she wanted but does he want this? After all, they were married but how would he take it? Would he like it or not? What if he told her it was a mistake? That being with her was a mistake? That would hurt her, hurt her a lot. She could not take that. She heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and took his hand. _'How did the check-up go?' _he asked looking her in the eye. _'Positive. I'm pregnant,'_ she whispered. He hugged her, hugged her tightly. _'Good,'_ he murmured in her ear. _'It's about time.'_ She hugged him tighter, all her worries and fears replaced with complete and utter joy.

* * *

Notes: You guys will see my trick when you read the supposedly 007 which is now 011. Hahaha. Thanks for the support! It's still sad on my part since I have like 2750+ hits and only 50+ reviews. Feedback helps me write! 

**Erinn**


	14. Academy Days: Rain

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes:** I was supposed to update last night but my research proposal came first. Sorry. I got sent home from school because I was sick again. I had the time to write a few more drabbles! Hope you enjoy this one!

**Drabble 008. Rain**

It had been raining that day. Raining so hard that I had to stop running. I couldn't tell which my tears were and which ones were the raindrops. I sat down by a tree, tired from all the running because I know he could run faster than me. I ran. I ran because I couldn't take all of it. Emotions were spurring like sparks flying in every direction. He told me that he loves me. I feel the same but I didn't keep my emotions in check. It was hard and quite painful. What if it was a lie? I could never take that. So I ran, hoping he would be able to catch me.

It's still raining today. Raining so hard that it's cold and I move closer to him. It was not a lie. I can't keep my emotions in check so I cuddle closer, if even possible.

* * *

Notes: I enjoyed writing this one. I was doing this when it was raining so I was inspired by the rain which resulted in this piece. For some parts of this, I have this theory in which at times, when you feel mixed emotions, you just run and shy away from everything. Just my own little theory. Thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts!

**Erinn**


	15. Life with You: Couples

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes:** This is kind of long for a drabble. Actually most of these can be drabbles or short one-shots. I didn't quite have a plot for this but I want a theme with a ball included in it. I'm quite pleased with this. Enjoy!

**Drabble 009. Couples**

Chandeliers and bright lighting fixtures hung from the high-ceiling ball room of the hotel. Women in gorgeous evening gowns and men in fine tuxedos and formal wears gathered in the room. Some, dancing to the tunes the mini-orchestra were playing. He guided himself in the middle of the dance floor, avoiding the other couples. _'Couples,'_ he scoffed at the term. His eyes searched around the room and he found her. She was beautiful. He had to clench his jaw to keep it from falling. She was wearing a very simple but elegant pearl-pink evening gown that showed off her curves, complementing her auburn hair. She was such a sight to see. He saw her hide a smile underneath that feather fan and he came to his senses. He inwardly cursed himself for staring at her like that. He clenched his jaw and walked briskly towards her. She was more beautiful up-close. He bowed in a very gentleman way and offered his hand. With a smile, she took his hand in hers, excusing herself from the others with him leading her to the dance floor.

A slow waltz came up and they danced their way to the center. She wound her arms around his neck as he encircled his arms around her waist. _'You look elegant__,'_ he complemented. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, _'You look quite handsome yourself.'_ He bent his head down, raven hair flowing. _'Just quite?'_ he pressed. _'Well, not really but I hope you won't be dancing with anyone else.' 'How could I when I have a lovely lady in my arms tonight?'_ She glared at him and replied, _'Flattery won't get you anywhere.' 'True, but you love me for it.' __'Quite true.'_ They danced and danced, avoiding collision with the other couples. _'Couples,'_ he scoffed at the thought. Well, that makes them one, right?

* * *

Notes: As of now, this is the longest of all of the drabbles that are written. I was planning something special with a plot that came up but it turned out quite crappy. Oh well. Thanks for the support! Reviews make me really happy! I'll update faster too! 

**Erinn**


	16. Academy Days: Umbrella

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes: **This drabble is a product of the rain. haha. I was inspired by the rain again. Thank the rain for this one! Sorry for the delay. I was to post this a few hours ago but my experiment paper in Physics had to be e-mailed first or I'll get a mark of 70 on that one.

**Drabble 010. Umbrella**

She trudged through the town center which was devoid of life. Only a few people on the streets could be seen with coats and umbrellas sheltering them from the harsh rain. She looked up only to see a gray sky. She heaved a sigh and walked forward along the cold cemented pavement, the rain hitting her face and soaking her clothes. Still walking, she felt the rain stop and looked up, only to see a dark blue material. She turned her head and smiled warmly. He took off his jacket, carefully placing it on her shoulders. He wrapped an arm on her shoulder protectively, the other one clasping the umbrella, sheltering them from the rain, just like everyone else.

* * *

Notes: Thanks so much to the wonderful readers and reviewers. Many just read and not even send a review. A review with a single word would be good enough. As an author is happy with a review, I know that a reader is as happy with an update! I'll try to update faster. 

**Erinn**


	17. Life with You: Flower

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes: ** Hi! Hello! It's me again. This drabble is quite happy. The thing is, the trick or surprise is that some drabbles will be about Natsume and Mikan's own family. From her pregnancy to them having and raising a child. Read and Enjoy!

**Drabble 011. Flower**

He gazed at his wife, watching a little seedling amidst the grassy field. He came up to her and asked, _'What are you doing?'_ She turned to look at him and smiled, urging for him to sit down. He nodded and sat beside her. _'See that seedling,'_ she began, pointing at the said seedling. He nodded. _'It's lonely amidst this grass. But I know that someday, it will grow to be a wonderful and beautiful flower in this_ _sea of green. __A very pretty flower that will stand out among the rest and make everybody's day bright.'__ 'What are you telling me this?'_ She touched her bulging stomach and looked at him. _'Because I want our child to be like the flower.'_ He understands now. He rested his head on her stomach and felt the baby kick. _'Yes, just like the flower.'_

* * *

Notes: aawww. Kind of sweet, ne? Don't kill me, okay? I still have some chapters to put up. I've been inspired by Kitsune Moonstar's 'An Apple a Day' at the FMA fandom. It's a really great fic. Review. It makes my day a lot brighter! Thanks to my awesome reviewers! 

** Erinn**


	18. Life with You: Cold

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to all my kouhais and reviewers. A NATSUMIKAN DRABBLE. Happened a few months after they got married and before she got pregnant.

**Drabble 012. Cold**

She woke up only to find an empty bed. Where was he at a time like this? She looked at the clock and it read 6:28. Sighing, she got up and dressed quickly so she could prepare breakfast, wherever her husband is. She felt light-headed but quickly disclosed the case. She went to the kitchen only to be put back to bed. _'Stay there,'_ was what he said. Puzzled, she just sat back.

He strode in the room, yawning while carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken soup and a glass of water. He placed it on a table and felt her forehead. He 'tsked' and she looked up, really puzzled. _'I woke up to find you shivering from the cold. You have a fever,'_ he explained. _'Take this pill after eating,' _he added. So, he got up early and prepared all of that for her. Sweeet. _'Thank you, darling.'_

* * *

(Please Read) Notes: Kill me. I haven't been on the updating mood lately but there is no writer's block involved. Requests will be done before the end of this year, I hope. I'm running out of themes/topics so PM/IM me themes and such. I'll try my best to write a one-shot or drabble. I'm sorry for not updating. I just got quite frustrated with the feedback I've got. It may sound conceited but I really rely on feedback to write and update. I have a low self-esteem. I tend to think that my work is not good enough. Sorry. 

**Erinn**


	19. Academy Days: Your Return

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes:** I hate to break all the fun but this reflects my mood now. Coincidental, I guess. Dedicated to the reviewers and FFN people who support me. You guys rock!

**Drabble 013. ****(I Long**** For****) Y****our Return**

He watched as tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks to her jaw line and down to her chin and the ground. He made her cry again… He was leaving for a mission Persona deemed as something special. She stepped in while he and Persona were talking. She wanted to be in the mission, reasoning that she has mastered her nullifying alice. Persona insisted on letting the Black Cat do the mission since he had "other purposes" for her. That's how he came to be here, cradling the nullifier in his arms. _'Natsume,'_ he heard her say in between her sobs _'Please, come back safely.'_ He nodded in affirmation. _'Could you promise me that?' 'Yes, I promise,'_ he replied. In the dead of the night, she watched as he rode in the black car Persona had prepared, the light post illuminating her face. It got to the academy gates and she watched as the car disappeared in the busy streets of Tokyo, carrying the boy she loves, leaving her alone to her musings.

_'I'll wait,'_ she said to herself. _'He'__ll come back. __I know it.'_ She comforted and assured herself that he'll never break a promise. A few months passed and up until now, she still awaits for his return.

* * *

Notes: Sad, I know. The next one would be quite happy. Thanks so much to the reviewers and to those who added the story to their Faves/Alerts or me to their faves! You know guys; I do plan on making this fic a 100-chapter fic. I hope I can really do that. Just like the ones in the FMA fandom, with themes and such. I just hope I'm not screwing it up. 

Unie – Thank you so much for your kind words. I hope you leave an e-mail add so I can really thank you.

**Erinn **


	20. Academy Days: Music

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes:** Just a little something I thought of at school. Quite short, really and OOC for Natsume. Bear with me though. Thanks to the awesome people who reviewed for the last chapter! **-KuroTenshi1****1-, ****unie****, Anime Addicted018, ****KaTLeYa****KaSSaNdRA****KaReN****LiN**** and ****Shiori's**** Notebook. **

**Drabble 014. Music**

She went to her room after eating dinner with Hotaru and the others. She went in for a shower and brushed her teeth. She put on her night clothes and sat by her window, gazing up the sky and humming a sweet melody.

Closing her eyes and listening intently, she heard the faintest sound of a guitar playing. She looked down and there he was, standing, smiling and playing a guitar. She saw him light the candles around him with his Fire Alice, the candles forming the shape of 2 hearts entwined. She listened to the tunes and when he sang, her heart melted. He looked up expectantly, almost questioning and she mouthed a _'Yes,'_ He grinned and played the guitar, serenading the lovely girl.

* * *

Notes: Short, I know but still quite fluffy. I like how this turned out. Chapter 25 would be a fulfilled request made by one of the reviewers. Please review! Hopefully, I can get one chapter up per week. It depends on the load school's gonna give me before Christmas vacation.

**Erinn **


	21. Academy Days: To Sleep

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes:** Something I did the day I found out I was failing Physics last 1st quarter of school. I was failing but some changes were made and I passed. But still, I could call this a product of Physics misery. Quite sad.

**Drabble 015. To Sleep**

She ran from her room when she heard the news. _'Please,'_ she pleaded, _'please.'_ She pushed the door open and ran on the academy grounds, heading for the gates. Rain soaked every inch of her but at that very moment, she didn't give a damn. She saw him enter the car. _'__Natsume__!'_ she screamed at him. _'__Natsume__I..__ I…'_ she trailed off as he gave a sad smile and fully entered the car. Her knees felt weak and she fell to the ground, silently sobbing. She looked up, only to find the gray clouds hovering over her and the heavens crying with her. She sat in silence, still weeping the loss of a love one. She got up slowly and trudged towards the Sakura Tree, where memories of her and him would lull her to sleep. Yes, memories. Memories because they happened in the past.

* * *

Notes: Don't kill me. I was so sad and miserable and this is the result. I can assure you that the next one would be quite happy. Thanks so much to the reviewers and for those who added this and me to their Alerts and Favorites. Your feedback means a lot to me! Thanks for all the support! 

**Erinn**


	22. Life with You: Second Thought

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the very late update. I got caught up with some school stuff. On with the story!

**Drabble 016. Second Thought**

He saw how she changed. How she changed from that scrawny little brunette to the blooming teenager. How she changed from that delicate flower to a young and independent lady who is never afraid to voice out her thoughts. He saw all of those changes and experienced yet another one. How she changed from a Miss Mikan Sakura to a Mrs. Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga. At this point in time, he really is blessed to see another change in her. A change from just being his wife and now, a mother to the bundle of joy in her arms. He never really did like changes. But now, he's having a second thought.

* * *

Notes: If you don't understand this, please follow the story line. In one of my earlier drabbles, they just got married (Chapter 10). In chapter 13, Mikan found out she was pregnant. In Chapter 17, Natsume knew what Mikan expected of their child. This Chapter is when their child was born. There is a drabble where the baby is introduced. Watch out for that. Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy! 

**Erinn **


	23. Academy Days: Compliment

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes:** I thought I'd give you guys another chapter. As compensation for the lack of updates. Enjoy!

**Drabble 017. Compliment**

Hotaru wondered how someone could convince her best friend to wear her hair down. She tried everything – from threatening (the baka gun!) to blackmailing. But still, it was to no avail. She snapped out of her trance and sighed, ready to go to the classroom. _'__Nooo__ My elastic band!'_ was what she heard as she was about to round the corner. She followed the sound and almost chuckled at what she saw. Mikan and Natsume were there, standing at arm's length with Mikan clutching her hair, trying desperately to tie or hold it up. She saw the Hyuuga boy reach behind Mikan, gripping her wrists and placing them at her sides. Miakn's brown locks fell and cascaded down her back. _'Wear it down,'_ he said. _'You look better with it.'_ He made his way to the room, leaving a very stunned and wide-eyed Mikan behind. She saw Mikan's lips curl into a smile. After that incident, her best friend constantly wore her hair down.

* * *

Notes: Just a little something I wrote. It's kind of cute, don't ya think? One more drabble to go and time for the song fic. Happy Holidays!

**Erinn **


	24. Life with You: Peaceful Sleeping

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes:** I said that I'd give you guys a songfic for Chapter 25, right? Well, the songfic might be delayed for a bit since I don't have any plot for the song I've chosen. Instead, I'd give you guys multiple updates for Christmas. Merry Christmas, everyone!

**Drabble 018. Peaceful Sleeping**

Thunder roared and lightning flashed. He looked at the window then at the figure before him, sleeping silently. How she could sleep while it was so noisy outside, he didn't know but was very thankful for that. He watched as she slept, her chest rising and falling at a steady state. He trailed his eyes up and stared at her peaceful face. He planted a kiss on her forehead and lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, savoring the moment he could have with her like this. Her mind was always on him, their… She awoke to the small cry she heard. She bolted up from bed, disentangling her body from his. She rushed to the door and left a very irritated Natsume on the floor. Yes, her mind was always on him, their wonderful son of a year, Youichi Hyuuga.

* * *

Notes: Introducing Youichi!!! I was laughing as I imagined this happening. I used Youichi so you guys could have a mental image. You would see more of Youichi in the later chapters. Review? It makes my day. :) 

**Erinn**


	25. Life with You: Store lined Streets

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Notes: I said that this would be a songfic but I don't have a plot for the song so, yeah. It will be delayed. It's the 24th. I haven't posted a Christmas theme. This would be the one. Enjoy! Merry Christmas, everyone!

**Drabble 019. Store lined Streets**

Christmas… The season when cold nights and chilly morning frequent, the very air turned quite festive and solemn. It was also the season when people gather around stores, shopping gifts for their friends and family.

He placed his arm around her, pulling her tighter so she won't get lost amidst the crowd. It was so peaceful, having her in his arms, them walking along one of Tokyo's busiest streets. They just came out the biggest Toy Shop in all of Japan. They got Youichi, their 2-year old son, a toy truck, a V-Tech and new boys stuff for his own room. He wondered what his wife wanted for the Holidays. Would she want a new jeweled bracelet? The diamond set she'd been eyeing for the past week? Or would she like a romantic dinner at this new Italian place in the Eastern Harbor, with just the two of them of course. He honestly didn't know. _'Ne, __Natsume__… What would you want for Christmas?'_ she asked, looking up at him. He shrugged and asked her the same. She smiled her wonderful smile and stated, _'You.'_ Yes, walking with her in one of Tokyo's busiest streets was a very nice decision. They kept on walking among the crowd, along the store-lined streets.

* * *

Notes: I think this is one of the crappiest drabbles I have ever made but oh well. I just wanted to post this before I got ready for Christmas Mass at our Parish. I'll post a chapter later before the clock strikes twelve. Hehehe. Merry Christmas, everyone! Thanks for the support! I'm on an update spree!! Haha. 

**Erinn**


	26. Life with You: Spirit Of

**Time ****After**** Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes:** A very very late Christmas drabble I should have posted last Christmas day. Sorry guys! Enjoy! Set two years after Drabble 19. Store Lined Streets.

**Drabble 020. Spirit Of**

The true meaning of Christmas is celebrating it with your family, friends, and loved ones. For our family, it means spending time with the Nogis. It has been a tradition of ours to spend the holidays with each other. Mommy and Daddy would rent a cabin in the mountains where we could get a pine tree of our own. Uncle Ruka together with Daddy would help me cut the tree while Mommy, Auntie Hotaru and Sachiko would make us cookies. After Christmas dinner, Sachiko and I would warm up by the fire and tree, me reaching out for my gifts places under the tree. Mommy would kiss my forehead and Daddy would ruffle my hair. I would give Sachiko my gift to her and she'll kiss me on my cheek. Mommy would always giggle at that. Auntie Hotaru and Uncle Ruka would kiss under the mistletoe set up by my Daddy. Then, it would be time for them to open their gifts. After Auntie Hotaru, Daddy would always hold Mommy's hand. Mommy would receive Daddy's present. This time, it's a beautiful barrette. But I'm wondering what Mommy would give Daddy. She always has a present for him. I know it because I'm already 4 and it's been like that since. Mommy then turned to Daddy and announced, _'I'm pregnant.'_ That's something new! Daddy stood up with Mommy and twirled her around. Auntie Hotaru hugged Mommy and Uncle Ruka congratulated Daddy. Oh, I'm Youichi Sakura Hyuuga, 4 years of age and I'm going to have a sibling.

* * *

**Notes:** Sachiko is Hotaru and Ruka's daughter. She is also 4 years old but a few months younger than Youichi. Quite sudden but that's what I wrote and the first thing that came up in my mind. The next one's very interesting, really. It's all written out. Haha. Thanks for all the support! Already 100+ reviews. You guys rock! Next chapter of At the Beginning is dedicated to you guys.

**Rin**


	27. The Alice Times: Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Rated T for safety.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the support you have given me! It took me months to get this up! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this because I really enjoyed writing this piece. I can't stop grinning! Just a little warning on some of the words. XD

**Prompt 021. Truly, Madly, Deeply**

"Yes, I am very sure Mr. Hanabishi. Goodbye!" Well, that's another one. Another offer turned down. I'm Mikan Sakura, writer and editor for the Entertainment section of The Alice Times, a popular newspaper in the city. That was an offer from York Herald. Lancaster Star offered me something similar last week. And I'm _very_ tempted to accept one of the offers. It's not that I don't like my work. I love my job. I've wanted to become a journalist since high school. And it's not that I don't like my co-workers either. Sure, it may be a pain to wrack my brain for some ideas but it's a part of the job. And I just can't leave Hotaru, my best friend and co-editor alone during these times. She's been there for me at my worst and at my best. I just can't let her down. It's just that the editor-in-chief and owner of The Alice Times is such as jack ass and slave driver. I hate him with a passion! He's the one and only Natsume Hyuuga. He may have inherited the company and may be good at his work but he's such an arrogant jerk. We may have been friends then but now, he's well, different. Yes, we were friends then, back in high school.

Truthfully, we were an 'item'. We went separate ways in college with the promise of not losing in touch with one another. He went abroad while I studied Literature with a minor in Journalism at the State University. We lost contact or better, he stopped replying to any letter and e-mail I sent after the first three months. That was the end of it. My heart was torn to pieces then that I didn't even want to go to my classes, lest eat. Thankfully, Hotaru was there and knocked some sense into me. I graduated with honors, worked for a while (to have enough money) and took up my Master's Degree in Literature and Writing. I then wrote a few pieces and articles and submitted them to the newspaper my college roommate and best friend Hotaru was working for. The editor-in-chief was 'quite impressed' with my work and wanted an interview with me. That was at least 7 months ago. That's where it all started. I met the editor-in-chief, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, my high school sweetheart. Oh what a day that was! The interview was strictly platonic. They notified me of the acceptance a few days later.

My first day working for him was a drag. He assigned me to interview Sumire Shouda, the most famous celebrity in Tokyo then. I was writing some sort of promotional article for her latest movie since The Alice Times is the sister company of Hyuuga Media. I wrote the article and presented it to him that afternoon. He told me to rewrite the whole article because 'It's poorly written. And it does not suit my taste.' Suit his taste my ass! That started it. And until now, he's an arrogant jerk to me. Oh well. I better get back on my article. It needs to be submitted this evening and I have to edit some articles too. The article's about Yome Kokoro, Tokyo's uprising star.

* * *

It's 8 o'clock, a few hours past quitting time. I have to drop off these articles to the editor-in-chief. It will be for tomorrow's publication. What a drag. I think I'm the only one left here in the building besides the editor-in-chief and the guards. I got my bag and put my things inside and got my coat. I bet it's chilly outside. I went out of my small office and made a bee line for the chief's office. I hate it when I call him chief. It reminds me of an old joke back in high school. I reached his door and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I knocked on the door and turned the knob. "Mr. Hyuuga?" I silently called. All I received was a nod. I walked in, closed the door and made my way to him. "I'll just leave the print outs here." I said, gesturing to his table. He told me to wait. What is it now? I want to go home early and I haven't even eaten! At this rate, I'm going to lose some weight! I bet he's going to tell to 'buy some flowers and a teddy bear for my girl because I'm too caught up with my work.' Hah! Like that would happen. In his dreams. Does he even have a girl friend? (more like a fling)

I just stood by his desk and patiently waited for him. I looked straight past him at the large glass window behind his work area. The stars are out tonight. I noticed that he was staring outside too. He stood up, motioned for me to follow, grabbed his coat and we went out the door past the cubicles and the small offices, down to the lobby and outside the building. What the hell?! Where are we going? It's so awkward. There's this eerie silence and his hand keeps brushing against mine. I want to put my hand inside the pocket of my coat. Damn.

We continued to walk and he led us to a park nearby. There's something oddly familiar about this park. Oh no! It's the park we frequented after class back then! I didn't know it was_ this_ close to the office! We sat on one of the benches uneasily and stared at the night sky. "You were always fond of stars…" he trailed off. I didn't know he had this lovely and almost sexy voice. Damn it. Control, dear. You can do this. I nodded absentmindedly. What was I to say to _that_? I still held my gaze on the stars. He took my hand. Darn it! I want to pull away. Pull away, Mikan! Come on! But I can't. No. I don't want to. It feels so good. I don't really believe in perfection but it _feels_ so damn _right_. Thoughts started running through my mind. Then I blurted it out. "Why?" He turned to me with a puzzled face. "Why did the letters stop?" He tore his gaze away from me but he still held my hand. "I want to apologize for that, Mik." He replied, using his nickname for me. "I'm sorry. I… You deserve someone better. I was also a distraction. I wanted you to have a good life."

I was stunned by that. I didn't expect it to be like that. I thought that he didn't like me anymore or something worse. "Jerk," I said. You're such a jerk for thinking that! You don't know how… how…" I couldn't continue. My body wracked with sobs. He embraced me and I continued "How painful it was. You didn't even consider how it would affect me. You just stopped replying, 'Tsume! No other explanation! What was I to believe then? You foolish jerk! I loved you and you took me for granted!" I finished my speech, still sobbing on his chest. He held me closer and rested his chin on top of my head. He made these shushing sounds, trying to comfort me. Damn it, Mikan! You said that you're over him! It was years ago! The dam just broke. All the tears I refused to cry over the years just poured out. Eventually, I calmed down and pulled away from him. He released me gently. His hand cupped my face and made me look at those piercing ruby orbs. I averted my eyes away from his. "Past tense, Mikan? Mik… Look at me." He prodded gently. "Look, Mik. I'm so sorry. Please, Mikan. I'm desperate. These past years have been a torment. Mikan… I _want_ you. I _need_ you. I **still **_**love**_ you, Mikan." I was shocked. No. It was beyond shock. I looked up at his eyes. They were so full of admiration, pain, sorrow, longing and **love**. There was no denying it. He still loves me. But do I still love him? Yes. _I do_. I do love him. That's why I'm still single. I've been waiting all this time. I've been fooling myself. I still love him.

I bit back a chuckle. I wouldn't want this to go down the drain. I sighed and smiled widely. "I love you too, Natsume. Always have." He grinned and tilted my head. I've been waiting for this moment to come for years. His lips brushed gently against mine. That was a lovely feeling. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. I touched my lips to his. This feels so wonderful. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. I feel so lightheaded. I need air to breathe. I broke away, panting. He laughed. I looked at him incredulously. "Nothing. I've wanted to do that since the interview." I giggled. Maybe that was something I wanted to do then too. He pulled me up and put his arm around my waist. "Come on. Let's get some dinner."

You cannot fall out of love. Maybe that was right. Maybe I was in love with him the whole time. I won't dwell on that anymore. I'm contented and happy right now. Staying at the Alice Times was one of the best decisions of my life. Sure, my work is hard and I may have a few irritating co-workers and a slave driver for an editor-in-chief. He can also be a moron and jerk at times. But still, I have Hotaru and Nastume. Have I mentioned it? I haven't? I'm such a forgetful person. That happened a few months ago. I'm now engaged to him!

* * *

Notes: Wow. That developed from one and a half pages on Word to _that_. I'm sorry for not updating fast. School got in the way and I was so tired and lazy during the weekends. Please review! I appreciate every single word you give to me. :D This is one of my personal favorites. I felt the emotions these characters felt while writing this. It just moved me.

Erinn


	28. Your Love: My Soul

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and the song 'Your Love' by Alamid

**Author's Notes:** This is **AU**. So sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the chapter!

**Your Love**

_For everyone who has been there during my worst and best. Thank you!_

_**You're the one that never lets me sleep  
To my mind, down to my soul you touch my lips  
You're the one that I can't wait to see  
With you here by my side I'm in ecstasy**_

Mikan Sakura was an accomplished young woman when it comes to the Arts. The granddaughter of a renowned pianist and daughter of a famous violinist, she was expected to play an instrument very well. Of course, she can play various instruments. She learned to play the piano at a ripe age of 4 along with playing the flute when she was 7. At the age of 10, she can play various instruments including the guitar, harp, lyre, piano, violin and flute. Mikan Sakura had a very happy childhood. Though her father died when she was but a child, Mikan didn't mind. Her mother and grandfather provided her with all the love they can.

"So, Hotaru… Where are you planning on going for college?" Mikan asked her life-long friend Hotaru Imai while waiting for their teacher, Mr. Narumi.

"My parents want me to study abroad. I've been accepted to Harvard. How about you, Mikan?"

"That's wonderful Hotaru! Oka-san wants me to study at The Hague's Conservatory of Music. She says that it's a fine school though I have to travel there to apply. We'll go together after graduation. She's coming back from her concert in a few weeks. Still, you're accepted to Harvard! That's wonderful, Hotaru!" Mikan, replied trying to hug Hotaru. Instead, Hotaru moved her seat away from Mikan. Mikan pouted.

"Okay Ms. Sakura, that's enough. Please, settle down… Well then, you just need to get your clearance forms signed and…"

The day went by just like any other day. College applications were sent out and acceptance letters were received. The whole Senior Class was buzzing with activity. They were finally going to college!

A week before graduation, Yuka Sakura was scheduled to fly home to her daughter, Mikan. Her concerto was a successful one, just like any other. It took her around the world. Being a famous violinist has its quirks, she mused. You get to travel the world yet at the same time, leave your family at home. She boarded the plane back to her homeland.

* * *

Mikan Sakura had an enjoyable childhood. Other than her friends at school, Mikan's other friends were her instruments. She enjoys music a lot just like her mother and other family relatives. Mikan turned on the television, surfing through the channels. Her mother was coming home tomorrow! She settled down for the News Channel. It's the same old boring news, she thought but what the reporter said caught her attention.

"An airbus jet from -- Airlines with flight number -- from France bound for Tokyo met a horrible accident when it was flying. Officials are still investigating the real cause of the crash."

_The flight number is oddly familiar…_

"The total number of casualties will be released late on, according to the spokesperson. We have confirmed that a number of important people were in that flight." The screen flashed the names of the known people in that flight.

_Satomi Hideyoshi – CEO of Hideyoshi Corps._

_Aiko Fujimura – actress and singer_

_Yuka Sakura – violinist_

_Juichiro Ayame – AVP of Yun-Wan Industries_

Mikan stared at the TV screen, dazed. She kept on repeating that her mother was not in that flight. That they were mistaken. Her grandfather came in the room and saw her state like that. He sat down and turned to face Mikan. Mikan noticed his presence. "Ji-chan. They're wrong! They're wrong, right? Oka-san said that she was coming home! She promised, Ji-chan!" Her grandfather stayed silent, letting the young girl sob on his shoulder. "I'm sorry _watashino usagi_. The officials just called, Mikan-chan. They confirmed that your mother was in the flight. I'm sorry Mikan-chan. She won't make it to your graduation day."

Mikan felt like the whole world was crushing down on her. First, Hotaru was going away. Then this. Her mother was dead. Did she deserve such a life? Her hopes of performing alongside her mother were never going to come true. How could she cope? She still had ji-chan but that won't be enough. Why was this happening to her?

* * *

Mikan Sakura attended her graduation rites. She tried her best to be happy but with all that's happening, can she really be happy? She applied for Tokyo University's Conservatory of Music where her mother studied and was accepted. She was going to college now. She's going to prove to the world that she can be in the same level as her mother. She would make her ji-chan and oka-san proud!

That summer passed by quickly. Mikan practiced her instruments together with her ji-chan. Hotaru went to the US with the promise of writing to her. Her ji-chan persuaded her to live in the dormitory provided by the school though she didn't want to. He assured her that he would be alright by himself.

The drive to Tokyo was silent. The belongings that she would need are already in the backseat. Mikan can't help but think over the things that have happened. She lost her best friend and mother and was now leaving her grandfather. Was it the right choice? Will the university live up to her expectations? Will she live up to their expectations?

At last, they arrived at their destination. She went to the Admin building, got her key and went back to the girls' dormitory. She would be staying at room 304 and was informed that her roommate was already settled. She unloaded her bags and went to her ji-chan.

"Ji-chan…"

"Mikan-chan. I wish you well. Don't go to too many parties, okay? Be good, dear."

"Hai, ji-chan!" She hugged her ji-chan. He released her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Make us proud, Mikan." She nodded and picked up her bags. She headed inside the dormitory building.

"Hello, home." She whispered as she got to her door.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Notes: This is a Five-Part songfic. I know, it's long but I'll complete it in a day or three so just hang on. :D** Guess who her roommate is!** (Her roommate is a girl) Btw, the places mentioned are not mine. Some may be fictional; some are not so, yeah. Don't sue! Haha. Hope you'll read the next chapter!

Rin.Rin


	29. Your Love: My Glimpse of You

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and the song 'Your Love' by Alamid

**Author's Notes:** This is AU. The songs mentioned are not mine though I do have them in my iTunes Playlist… Enjoy!

**Your Love**

_For everyone who has been there during my worst and best. Thank you!_

_**I am all alone without you  
My days are dark without a glimpse of you  
But now that you came into my life  
I feel complete  
The flowers bloom, my morning shines  
And I can see**_

"Hello, home." She whispered as she got to her door.

She inserted the key and turned the knob and surprisingly, it was not locked. Of course, she thought, how silly of me. My roommate's already settled! It was still 2 weeks before classes started but students from outside of Tokyo and the country were pouring in to get settled. For that, she assumed that her roommate is not someone from Tokyo.

She was greeted by a very loud "Are you out of your mind? Do you not know how to knock?" Well, so much for a good impression. She bowed her head and murmured her apology. She looked around the room. It was larger than she expected her room to be. She held the steely gaze of a girl with emerald orbs. She walked over and introduced herself properly. "Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura, 18 years old. You must be my roommate then. How are you doing?" she said as she held her hand out. The girl looked at her hand with disdain and turned her gaze at Mikan. "Sumire Shouda, 18. I lived in Hawaii since I was a kid but I know how to speak Japanese since my parents are Japanese. A pleasure," And turned her head back to her music sheet. Mikan let her hand drop to her side. Wow. She had a very nice roommate, sarcastically speaking. Hopefully, they'd get along. She hoped for the better. "Positive thoughts, Mikan." That was what her oka-san always said.

She arranged her things on the unoccupied side of the room which she assumed was hers. The room was simple. There was a window facing the grounds below. There were two beds on the opposite sides of the room, facing the walls. There was a sitting area in the middle of the room, dividing the two spaces. They each had desks, shelves and cabinets for their things. There was a kitchenette in one side of the room. The girls' communal bathroom was just at the end of the hall.

Well, she thought, I just might be able to enjoy my stay here. After fixing her things and putting her bags and suitcases over her cabinet, she got her little backpack and dorm key and silently made her way out of the room, heading for the Administration Building.

* * *

The weather outside was nice. It was not too sunny yet not too cold either. It was a nice day to be strolling around. She checked her watch. There was still some time before lunch. She'd first check with the Admin office then. As she was walking, she noticed that there were benches along the walkway and that there were many trees along the way. She even noticed a small lake. The school does care for its surroundings. She remembered what her oka-san said. Nature is an inspiration for music.

She made her way into the Admin building and walked straight to the front desk where a woman was situated.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Ah. Yes, hello! I'm Mikan Sakura from room 304 of the girls' dormitory. I just wanted to inform that I have settled."

"Ahhh. Yes. Your class schedule is still in the process. You could get it by next week along with you ID."

"Thank you then, Ma'am. May I ask… Ummmm. Could the students get out of the campus?"

"Yes, of course. Classes don't start until two weeks from now. And even then, you could go out of the campus. You just have to get a pass from the security."

"Thank you again. I was just wondering if I had the correct room." _My roommate isn't like me at all._

"Yes, you do have the correct room. Oh and you are a freshman, right? Well, there is a scheduled tour for all freshmen Wednesday next week. It will be at 9 in the morning. You will be assigned your senpais who will help you settle here. They will be in the same course as you are. What is your course again?"

"Bachelor in Music major in Piano and Composition with a minor in Music Education, Ma'am."

"Ahh. So most of your classes would be in Building Re. This is Building Do. That will be explained more in your tour. Your name is very familiar… Oh, right. I offer my condolences, Ms. Sakura."

"Thank you. I better get going then. Thank you again, Ma'am." She waved goodbye and left the Admin Building, heading out for her lunch.

* * *

She found a small café near the school campus. She got inside and ordered a clubhouse sandwich and apple - cinnamon iced tea. She then noticed two students holding guitars in a little booth a few meters away from hers. They had with them guitars and music notebooks. One was a blonde while the other one was a raven-haired one. They were from the academy, she concluded. Chocolate orbs then met crimson. She turned her head away, pretending to look outside the window of the café. She ate her meal and decided to just walk around and explore this side of Tokyo. It was relatively quiet, for a city. There were some people but most of them were wither busy inside the shops, or just walking towards their destination. She walked along and noticed that there was a music shop tucked in one of the buildings, between two restaurants. She entered the music shop and was greeted by a blonde man, roughly about the age of 25 or so.

"Good afternoon, young lady. May I be of help to you?"

"Good afternoon too!" she jovially greeted. No, I'm alright. I didn't know that there was a music store in the area."

"Well, some students from the Conservatory come here. Pray, are you one of the students?"

"Hmm. Yes, I am. I'm just a freshman this coming school year. I'm Mikan Sakura, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"And I am Mr. Narumi. It's also a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mikan." _Mikan Sakura… Could you be?_

"Oh no, sir! It's only Mikan." She said with a warm smile.

"Well then, Mikan. What brings you here?"

"I was just exploring the shops, sir. Oh! You have a baby grand piano!" she said and went over to examine it.

"Would you like to play it?"

"Yes, please." She went over and sat on the stool, preparing herself by stretching her fingers. She hasn't played the piano for over 2 weeks now. She started by playing an easy piece, van Gael's _Voice of the Heart. _She then played one of her favorites on the piano, _Butterfly Etude_. It was a fairly easy piece for her. It was a short piece, about a minute or so and it was one of the first songs she learned to play on the piano when she was but a child. She closed her eyes as she played, fingers skillfully gliding down the ivory keys. Mr. Narumi watched in amazement as she played. Sure, he has heard others play this piece before but this girl, this girl plays with her feelings. He could see her face lit in enjoyment and smile on her face form from the enjoyable and playful tune. She finished the piece with a very soft note and looked up, a smile on her face.

"That was wonderful, Mikan. You are a natural. That was Chopin's _Butterfly Etude_, right?"

She nodded and bowed her head, trying to cover the redness of her cheeks from the compliment.

"But it's an easy piece, Mr. Narumi. Surely, you could play it!" she said, looking up at him.

"Hmmmm. Yes, I could play it but not as beautifully as your piece." he said with a wink.

"Mr. Narumi!" he chuckled at that.

"I better get going now. I still need to fix some things at my dorm."

"Stop by at any time, then. You are always welcome here."

"Alright then. Thank you, Mr. Narumi!"

"Take care, Mikan."

"I will, thank you." With that, she went outside and headed towards the Conservatory.

_Well, she is a very talented girl, Yuka._

* * *

She knocked and opened the door to her room. There, she saw her roommate, Sumire, still composing in her music sheet. She got curious then.

"Hello, Sumire! What are you doing?"

"Composing. What's it to you?"

"Oh. I was wondering what you course is…" she trailed off; intimidated by the way Sumire was looking at her.

"My course? Major in Voice with a minor in Composition." Suddenly, Sumire's phone rang, playing the song _Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavigne.

"Hmmm. Yes?"

"Oh how are you?" she then chuckled at something the other person on the line said. Mikan sat on the edge of her bed, debating whether to go out so that Sumire can have her privacy or just sit and fix her things. Something Sumire said shook her from her reverie.

"… a really cute blonde boy the other day. His name's Ruka. But his other friend is really hot. He has this gorgeous raven colored hair and smoldering ruby eyes. His name's Natsume… Oh my! He's just so HOT!"

Mikan then plopped onto her bed. _Maybe, his name's Natsume…_

**_To be continued_**

* * *

Hello! I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I know it is summer but I'm sick and I can't think straight. I couldn't edit properly. I'm still not feeling well. This is like a filler chapter. That and _Butterfly Etude_ is one of my favorite classical pieces. Thanks for all the support! I'll post the next chapter before I go to my review classes on the 21st. I just noticed that this can stand alone as a separate fic but I'm happy with it's position here in Time After Time. hehe. Review, please. That'll make me feel better, even for just a while.

Rin.


	30. Academy Days: Smile

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to the great Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.

Please see author's notes below. Thank you.

* * *

**Smile**

~*~

_**And I don't want to world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.**_

~*~

_I remember that morning. It was a sunny day, quite hot. I vividly remember those memories as if it all_ _happened yesterday… _

-

"NATSUME!"

"Ouch, baka. Quit your yelling. It's too early in the morning."

"But that stupid jerk-!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"What was that for Hotaru?!"

"I told you to quit your yelling, baka."

"That hurt. But where is that stupid jerk?! I need to go to Central Town! He said he'd take me today."

"Try the Sakura Tree. Maybe he's there. I'm going to find animal boy and earn myself some money."

-

_I remember standing behind one of the tree trunks in the forest. I was about to surprise you but I_ _stopped dead in my tracks when I heard __**his**__ voice._

-

"You have a mission tonight."

A grunt.

"This mission needs to be executed perfectly, Natsume."

An affirmative nod.

"There is no margin for error."

A simple response, yes.

A chuckle.

"Yes, of course. I expect as much from the Academy's Black Cat."

A growl.

"Down, kitty cat. We all know you'll do whatever _I_ say. Or _they_ say. Because _they_'ll suffer if you don't do things properly."

Silence.

"You do know what will happen, don't you, Natsume? Or do I have to run the rules over with you?"

Silence.

"You do know what will happen to your friends if you refuse, right? Or better yet if you stop."

Silence.

"And you do know what will happen to your precious-."

A snarl.

"Good boy. Now, I'm off. Meet me tonight. Same time, same place."

A nod.

"And say hi to your little _girlfriend_ for me."

A snarl.

And then he disappears.

-

_I stood there, completely frozen to that spot. I take deep calming breaths, trying to keep myself from_ _hyperventilating. You turn around and our gazes lock. Your crimson to my chocolate._

-

"Nat-Natsume…"

A grunt.

Shuffling footsteps.

I sit beside you. You drape your arm across my shoulders. I bury my head in the crook of your neck.

"Shhhhhh. It's alright."

"No, it's not." A muffled sob.

"Yes, it's not. But you do know that I have to do this, right, Mikan?"

Another muffled sob. Silence.

A sniffle.

"Yes."

"Good. You understand, right?"

"Yes, I do. But it's still wrong."

Another sob.

Silence.

"Natsume?"

"Hmmmm?"

"It's how they want you to be, not who you are. Because I know who you are."

Silence.

You kiss the top of my head.

You stand up, pulling me gently along with you.

You place your index finger under my chin and lift my head.

I get lost in your crimson orbs.

"Come on, baka. Let's go to Central Town."

You let my head drop gently.

I take your hand in mine.

You intertwine our hands.

We both look at our intertwined hands.

We look up at each other.

I smile at you.

And you smile back at me.

-

Fin.

* * *

AN: I am so terribly sorry for not updating in a very long time. Things have just been really hard. A nasty ending to my friendship with someone important to me got in the way of life. Dealing with my problems add to. I can't promise anything right now but I will do my very best to update this fic regularly, twice a week or so. At the Beginning is currently on hold due to some personal issues, specifically the end of my friendship with my now ex-best friend. Thanks for understanding.

Thank you for all the support, everyone! Your reviews and insights really mean a LOT to me. :D


	31. Your Love: My Whole World

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and the song 'Your Love' by Alamid. This is a continuation of Chapter 29: My Glimpse of You. All the classical pieces mentioned are most definitely not mine. I am just one classical music freak. This music conservatory is a work of fiction. Meaning all buildings, places and everything that goes with it do not exist. Or if they do, I don't own them. The classes do exist yet I don't know what they're supposed to be doing there. The famous musicians mentioned here like Beethoven and co. are real people. The classical pieces mentioned here are also real.

And yes, I got the idea for this mini-series from the anime La Corda d'Oro. But this is a completely different story from that anime. Enjoy!

**Please read Chapters 28 and 29 to understand this. Thank you.**

**Your Love**

_For my high school friends. Thank you for sharing the trials and tribulations of the past four years with me. I never would have made it without you guys. Batch 2009, ganbatte-ne!_

_**Your love is like the sun  
That lights up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down through my veins  
I feel the chill inside**_

"Mr. Narumi!"

"Ah.. Mikan-chan. How are you this afternoon?"

"I am doing well, thank you."

Mikan was bored. She was tired of listening to Sumire practice her voice and prattle on about this apparently cute and hot duo on campus. Honestly! If she didn't know any better, she'd think that that roommate of hers is a stalker of some sorts. How can you get so much info about two guys you haven't talked with, let alone introduced to? She sighed for the umpteenth time. What to do? What should I do? I can't wallow and think about _that_. Okaa-san… No, I can't! I'll just go to Mr. Narumi's!

So, that is what she is doing at the music shop, helping Mr. Narumi sort out the newly arrived collection of CDs and music books. Ahhhh.. Classical and Opera. Bach, Bartok, Beethoven, Brahms, Chopin, Debussy, Grieg, Handel, Haydn, Kuschnerova, Liszt, Mozart, Pachelbel, Purcell, Rachmaninoff, Ravel, Rubinstein, Strauss, Schoenberg, Schubert, Schumann, Stravinsky, Tchaikovsky, Verdi, Vivaldi, Ysaye. Geez! This is not sorted out. Only alphabetical, not in period, style, instrument or even if composer or just performer! More work, then. Anything to forget…

_Serenade_

_For Piano and Violin_

_-_

_Franz Schubert_

Well, this is an interesting piece, Mikan thought, slowly browsing through the book. She traced the notes on the page, imagining the sound it would create. She got up and went to the piano, placing the book on the stand. She sat and let the music flow.

'_What a beautiful piece. So sad yet lovely. Graceful, subtle, dramatic. Poignant. Nostalgic…'_

"It would sound better with a violin."

"Oh! Mr. Narumi! I didn't know… I'm sorry. I'll get back to—"

"There is no need to worry, Mikan-chan. I am really grateful. You aren't being paid yet you help around here. Now, let me get my violin and we'll play it together, ne?"

Together, they created a heartbreaking yet heartwarming melody. Together, the violin and piano spoke of longing and need. Of love and life. And for the first time in days, Mikan smiled.

* * *

"Ne, Mr. Narumi, what instruments do you play?"

"Hmmm.. Let's see. Piano, violin, flute, guitar, mandolin, drums. A little bit of trumpet too. But I specialize in piano and violin."

"Sugoi desu-ne! For someone so young, you really are amazing…" _'Someone so young?,'_ Narumi thought.

"…I've never met someone who could play the mandolin! You're the first person I know! And to actually own this music shop. Mr. Narumi, you're really great for someone so young!"

"Mikan-chan… How old do you think I am?"

"Around 25 or 27..." Narumi was shocked. He only looked 25? The gods be blessed! And then he roared with laughter. Mikan was startled. Why was Mr. Narumi laughing so hard?

"Mr. Narumi!!!"

"Ahh.. I am so sorry, Mikan-chan." He took a deep breath and chuckled. "Dear, I am not 25. Not even close. I am already close to forty."

"Ehhhh?! EHHHHH!?! Geez! You look so young!"

"Everybody tells me that. Well then, let's get back to work, shall we? We need to clean everything up before classes open. This shop will be jam packed with students searching for one thing or another."

"Hai, Mr. Narumi!"

'_Yuka, you raised a beautiful and talented daughter.'

* * *

_

"Good-bye, Mr. Narumi! And thank you for this." Mikan said, raising the music book he gave her.

"There is no need for that. You've helped a lot these past few days. It's the least I could do. Take care, Mikan-chan."

Mikan slowly walked down the road, browsing the book Mr. Narumi gave her. It was a music history book. It contained the history of music and how it developed. It also contained a brief look into the lives of the greatest composers and their greatest works. This will help her in her studies and learning! That Mr. Narumi sure is full of surprises.

'_Hmmmm.. Eto.. George Frideric Handel is famous for his astounding and popular work 'The Messiah'. This is where the 'Hallelujah' chorus was first heard. 'The Messiah' was the last piece he conducted. After playing this for the last time, he passed out and died three days later… … … … He was…'_

"KYAAAAAA!!! Itai!" Mikan slowly opened her eyes to see who she bumped into. And yet again, chocolate orbs met crimson. _'Could he be…?'_

"Baka! Watch where you're going!" said an irate and annoyed boy/guy/man? in front of her.

"You almost ruined my guitar, baka! And I'm already late for my appointment!"

"Gomen! I am so sorry! I hope I didn't ruin your guitar!"

"Do you not know how important this is to me? Baka! You almost… Nevermind. I'm already late. Next time, watch where you're going, little girl instead of burying your head inside your book while walking on the street!"

"I already said I'm sorry! And stop calling me baka!"

"Hmph. Nevermind. I don't have any time to spare for little idiot girls like you."

And he walked past her, just like that.

Mikan turned around and said, "I am not an idiot, you jerk! I already said I'm sorry!"

And the raven-haired, crimson-eyed boy just walked briskly, paying no attention to the little girl he ran into.

* * *

(I was planning to leave it like this since it seems like a nice ending but you guys deserve more so, read on. :D)

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Some stupid little girl ran into me. And the girl almost ruined my guitar." He said, getting his guitar out of its case.

"It's alright, Natsume. Are you sure you're alright? And your guitar?" his best friend asked, playing a few chords on his own guitar.

"I'm okay, Ruka. And I think my guitar is fine. I have to double check but I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Well then, let's get this show on the road, Natsume."

* * *

Wednesday morning dawned bright and early for Mikan. She got herself ready, dressing in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt for the scheduled tour of the campus. Her roommate was nowhere to be seen. It's just as good though. That Permy was really bothering her with that voice. She made her way to the Admin Building, also known as Building Do. She walked towards a group of students inside the building.

"Ano, eto.. Is this the group for campus tour?" she asked a pink-haired girl.

"Hai, hai! Welcome! I'm Misaki Harada and this," she said as she pulled a midnight blue-haired boy by the ear, "is Tsubasa Ando. We're 3rd year students and we're a part of the group that holds the campus tour. Your guide will depend on your course/courses so you'll know what to do. And they'll also give you advice so it'll be easier for you to adjust to this place, isn't that right, Tsubasa?"

"Hai, Misaki. Your guide will also point out the different places you can go to and those you cannot. He/she will also teach you the ropes to this school. What paths to take, and etc. In your first day of classes, you will also be assigned a partner from a different course. This is their way of letting you explore your capabilities. A pianist may be paired with a trumpeter and so on. At the end of the semester, you and your partner will be asked to perform something you both have worked on. Your teacher will explain more of this to you but this is the gist of it."

"Alright. Arigato, senpais! I'm Mikan Sakura; it's very nice to meet you!"

"Mikan Sakura…? You're the daughter of Yuka Sakura, the famous violinist?" asked Misaki.

"Ha-hai.", was all that Mikan could answer.

"Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories. It's just that she has been my idol ever since I started playing."

"I am very sure okaa-san would love to have heard that." Mikan said, offering a smile to Misaki.

"Oi, Misaki. We're needed at the head table. We have to organize them in groups." Tsubasa said, pulling Misaki. "Ja-ne, Mikan! I'll see you later!"

0.0

Mikan stood among the other students, waiting for her name to be called. _'I wish Hotaru was here. I really miss her. E-mails are really not enough. I wonder how she is doing.'_

"Mikan Sakura?" a blonde guy asked. Mikan headed to the table where the blonde guy stood, holding a clipboard and a pen.

"You're the only pianist in the group today. Most of the other pianists have already taken the tour. And those pianists didn't even send a representative today. Geez! I can't really expect much from those guys…" he trailed off, looking for someone to accompany Mikan on the tour. "Ah! Tsubasa!!!" he called, spotting the said person. "You also major in the piano, right? Well then, can you show Miss Sakura around? I really have a lot to organize right now. Those other pianists didn't even bother to send a rep. And I'm having problems with one of the violin groups… So can you please show her around?"

"Hai, hai, Kaname. Just take it easy for now. And let Misaki lead the group you're having problems with. She can handle 'em." He said, winking at Kaname.

Kaname breathed a sigh of relief. "You are one evil person, Tsubasa. You really want to sic Misaki on those poor freshmen?"

"Hey, it's the consequence for giving you problems. Just let her handle them."

With that, he dragged Mikan out of the building.

* * *

"I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? I'm Tsubasa Ando. I'm a 3rd year student. I major in both piano and guitar. I know some say it's a weird combination but it's really easy to blend. You can even play the classical pieces on the guitar. Oh, and you can call me Tsubasa-senpai. I don't really mind. And I know we'll be seeing each other around."

"Hai, Tsubasa-senpai. I'm Mikan Sakura and I major in piano and composition with a minor in music education. My jii-chan says I'm trying to kill myself by having so many units in my courses but I really want to improve my playing for okaa-san."

"Nee, Mikan-chan… Let's start the tour, a'right? So, we're at the front of Building Do, or the Admin Bldg. This is where we enroll and such. This is the main building of the campus. This is where the Headmaster's office is located. Basically, this is Admin work."

They walked through the campus, Tsubasa pointing out the buildings and places where she can go and places she can't.

"Most of your classes will be in Building Re. This is the building for piano and violin. Composition is also here."

"Building Mi houses the classes for other instruments such as guitar, flute, harp, and lyre. Composition is also held here."

"This building is Fa. This houses music education and voice."

"Building So holds the practice rooms. They are sound-proof rooms fully-equipped with the equipment and instruments you need. If you require other instruments or equipment that is not in the room, you can go to the property custodian and ask for the things you need."

"Building La is the library. Music theory is here. Basically, this is all full of books. There are also computer rooms where you can research."

"Building Ti is one of the places where you can't go unless you are given a pass by one of your teachers. This is one big faculty room, or should I say faculty building. They also have rooms where the teachers can practice."

"Middle C Building is where the regular classes are held. By regular classes, that means science, math, English and those other subjects. The school also wants the students to learn practical things to help them after they graduate."

"This building, Mozart, houses the orchestra. This is also where a teacher can arrange for a recital to be held. The other one over there is Beethoven. It's where the recitals and performances are held for the public."

"This is Haydn Park. You see those fountains? They dance to the music being played on the speakers. They are really fun to watch, especially at night. Basically, you can lounge here and do whatever you want to."

"And here are the dormitories. Harmony and Melody. Harmony is the boys' dorm while Melody is the girls'. The school is very open and airy, something unusual in this city. Nature is one inspiration for music. The school tries to keep that in mind so there are benches, ponds, fountains and other what-not everywhere."

"And this is Chopin Center. This is where you can get some supplies like strings, tuning forks, music sheets. There are also some books but the stock is limited so most students go out to buy. You can also buy food and other necessities here although the dorms do offer food."

"The places you can't go have sharps (#) on them. That means that only authorized personnel can go there or if you have a key card or pass given to you by a teacher."

0.0

"So, Mikan-chan, you alright with everything?" Tsubasa asked his young charge after the tour. They were back in front of Bldg. Do.

"Hai. I think I can manage."

"Yosh! You can now get your class schedule from the office. I'm sure those are ready by now. I gotta go find Misaki and see if she killed anyone. Ja-ne, Mikan-chan!"

"Ja, Tsubasa-senpai! See you around!"

* * *

Mikan was walking back to her room after getting her class schedule. She already had her lunch before getting her schedule. She spotted a bench and sat down, staring at the paper she was holding.

_**Monday, Wednesday and Friday**_

_8-9: Music Theory_

_9-11: Piano_

_1-3: Composition_

_3-4: Science I_

_4-5: English I_

_**Tuesday and Thursday**_

_1-3: Music Education_

_3-4: Composition_

_4-5: Piano_

She only had Saturdays and Sundays free for practices and recitals. This was going to be one long year.

0.0

Ruka Nogi was casually strolling through the grounds of the school, looking for his best friend when he saw a pretty girl sitting in one of the benches alone. He decided to see what was wrong, seeing a frown mar her pretty cute face.

"Hello, may I sit here?" The girl absent-mindedly nodded. He took a seat and took out his pencil and music notebook, trying to get an idea for a song. He got his guitar, strumming a few chords. He took a look at the girl beside him. She was pretty. Not one of those really beautiful celebrities and models. She exuded an aura of happiness and childish youth. Maybe that's what makes her pretty…

Mikan saw the boy(?) staring at her. She smiled at him, one of those childish smiles you'd think one would lose after hitting the teenage years. He smiled in return and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Ruka Nogi."

"Mikan Sakura and it's nice to meet you."

They talked – talked of their lives, their dreams, their goals and their music. Her face would light up like a child's when she's happy. And her eyebrows would scrunch up when she's musing about something. She was like a child – childishly pretty. No, childishly beautiful.

And that afternoon was the start of a wonderful friendship between the pianist and guitarist.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Okay. Senior life was crazy and all. But there is no worthy excuse for not updating during the summer. All I can say is that I wanted to get my life on track before I wrote anything. All summer, I built up everything I lost and almost lost this Senior year. Friendships, being the first one. And I healed a bruised heart this summer. It took me some time, but I did it. It took me a while to write this chapter. Most of the time, it just takes me a while to write but I spent more than 4 hours on this chapter. This is the first piece I wrote after graduating from high school. I had to get my crazy life in order first before writing anything.

So, to clear things up, this is a continuation of Chapter 29. This is a **NATSUMIKAN** fic. I have big plans for this mini-series. I will focus more on Time After Time than At the Beginning. I'm having a serious case of writer's block for that fic. So all my attention will be devoted to the continuation of Time After Time.

Thank you guys, for sticking with me through all this time. Rest assured that I will never abandon any of my fics, especially this one. Review and help me on how to improve more. I'd like to hear from you guys after a long hiatus from writing!

Ja!

~Erinn.


End file.
